Path of the Dragon: Fatal Lightning 3
by The Night Lord
Summary: EDITED! Crossover with Dragonball Z. A simple day out at a World Tournament turns into a fight for survival when two deadly enemies return from the dead. And even worse, they fuse together, creating a very powerful warrior. Violence and lang. FINISHED!
1. 1: Jin and Julia

**Parts of this chapter have been edited, while the other chapters have been rewritten**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

"Come on, faster, harder, go for it"

Akira gritted her small teeth and came at me with all she had, swinging her tiny fists and sweeping with her feet. I dodged or blocked her moves, as she continued her attack, changing her fighting styles quickly. First she had been attacking me with Karate, now she came at me with Ba Ji Quan, her mother's style

"Come on, Akira, I know you can do it"

"I'm trying, Daddy, I'm trying"

"I know, but try harder, okay?"

She nodded and lunged at me. She feinted a punch and landed a kick on my stomach. Landing on her feet, she looked up at me. I was clutching at my stomach. It wasn't painful, but it had been a strong kick. I looked down at my daughter, as she brushed a strand of hair back and sighed

"Well done, Akira. Very well done. I think you'll be ready for the tournament tomorrow"

"Alright. Then I can beat David and maybe Dominic"

"True, but we'll see. I wonder how Dominic's training is going"

"He trains twice as long as I do and twice as harder"

She looked up at me with a saddened look

"Does that mean he will beat me?"

"No, honey, it doesn't. I reckon you'll beat him. Just because he trains harder and longer than you doesn't mean anything"

"Really? Cool, I can't wait"

Ever since Akira found that a World Champion Tournament was being held, she had wanted to train harder than before, since she knew Dominic would be entering. Well, Hwoarang wasn't joking. Ever since they first met when they were one, Akira and Dominic have always been rivals, always competing each other in every little thing they could compete in. David, who is Steve and Christie's five-year-old son, usually joined in, but mainly he hung around Dominic's little sister, Amelia, who is four-years-old

"I'm home," called out Julia

Akira and I left the training room and headed into the kitchen, where Julia was bringing in the shopping bags. I helped her unpack, as Akira sat at the table and watched us

"So, Akira, are you ready for the tournament tomorrow?" Julia asked

"Yes, mummy. I'm ready"

"That's my girl"

"I reckon there might be some people who we haven't seen in a few years"

"Yeah, I'll agree with you on that one"

"Like who?" asked Akira

"Friends of ours," I answered, "Now go on and play in your room"

Akira ran off quicker than I could blink. I walked over to Julia and wrapped my arms around her waist

"So, will you be competing?" she asked

"Yeah. Won't pass up the chance to fight Hwoarang again"

"Over the last seven years, how many times have you two fought?"

"Seven times. One every year"

"You guys just never quit, do you?"

"I'd love too, but Hwoarang is very stubborn and persistent"

"Yes, well, I'll give him that"

"He reckons that this time he will beat me"

"And he never does. Oh well, I suppose we will have a nice day out"

"Sounds good to me"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JULIA**

We all arrived at the World Tournament the next day. Akira was eager to sign up. Maybe a little too eager, as she kept running into people and disappearing out of sight

"She's fast," Jin said

"Takes after you"

We reached the desk where we found Akira signing up. She laid the pen down and smiled at the receptionist as we stepped behind her

"So, young Akira, where are your parents?"

"We're here," Jin answered

"Oh, I see. So, the whole family entering?"

"Yep," Akira answered

She started to run off, but I stopped her

"Wait for us, dear, we've still got to sign up"

"You go on ahead," said Jin, "I'll sign you up"

"Okay then"

We left Jin at the desk and headed inside

"Wow, look at everyone here"

The stadium was packed with spectators. I looked around and saw a doorway behind the arena. Akira and I headed over and walked inside, where we found everyone else

"Julia!"

Asuka was the first to come over. We gave each other a small hug, as Asuka knelt down to her niece

"How's my little niece going? You been good?"

"Yep, I've been good"

Asuka straightened and looked at me

"You've cut your hair"

I ran a hand through my shoulder-length hair and smiled

"What do you think?"

"I reckon it looks good. When did you get it done?"

"A few days ago"

"So, where's Jin?"

"I'm here"

"About time you arrived," cried a voice

Hwoarang appeared and slapped Jin on the shoulder, as Lili and their two small children also arrived

"Ready for our fight?" Hwoarang asked

"Yeah, maybe"

"There are no maybes about it. The fight is on. Don't you forget"

Jin gave him a small smile

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"So this is where everyone is?" asked Christie

Steve and David arrived with her, as Jin's parents also arrived

"Everyone's fighting, eh?" asked Kazuya, "This should be interesting"

"And this will make it more interesting," said a deep voice

A ninja joined us, accompanied by a woman with very long black hair tied in a braid and wearing a blue outfit, along with two young children

"Scorpion, Kitana, glad you could make it," said Kazuya, "Who are these youngsters?

"Everyone, meet twins Azriel and Sasha," Scorpion replied proudly

Azriel and Sasha were about the same age as Akira. Azriel had short, spiky black hair, while Sasha looked a lot like her mother, with long dark hair in a braided ponytail

"Are they competing as well?" asked Jun

"Yeah, they're fighting," said Kitana, "They've been training really hard

"Everyone's here? What a surprise," cried a voice

I saw Sub Zero enter the room, followed by a young-looking woman with black and grey hair. Two young boys followed them, along with Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage

"Who's this?" asked Scorpion

"This is Sareena," Sub Zero answered, "And these two are Mataku and Rin"

"There you go, Azriel, competition for you"

"Cool"

"A family reunion. How delightful. Something I've always wanted to see"

We all whirled around at the new voice. The voice belonged to the man standing next to her, who looked a hell of a lot like Jin. So similar, it was hard to tell them apart if you didn't know where to look

"Ashe," said Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. 2: Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

"No hugs or how you been?" asked Ashe, "Some family reunion"

"How have you been?" asked Jun, trying to lighten the mood, "I haven't seen you in years"

"Considering the fact you've been dead or lost your mind"

"You don't speak to your mother like that," I growled

"Whatever," Ashe said, rolling his deep red eyes, "Like you can tell me what to do?"

"There is no need for disrespect," I said

"Like I should have respect for someone who abandoned me?"

"You have to understand, Ashe, we didn't abandoned you," said Jun

"Yeah, but you didn't want me either"

"Have you lost it?" asked Jin, "Is this what it's all about? You?"

"Well, aren't you a selfish little bitch?" added Asuka

The colour in Ashe's eyes darkened and the air became thick with furious energy, as he glared at his younger sister. Jin took a step forward, shielding Asuka

"You try to hurt her again and I'll rip you apart!"

"Nice threat, bro, but can you follow through with it? Or are you going to be a mummy's boy and walk away?"

Jin growled, but didn't answer, as Ashe smirked

"Wanna tell us how you survive that fire?"

"Yeah, sure, bitch"

Ashe showed us a remote control and pressed a button. Something large and heavy was crashing through the upper floors, before falling through the ceiling and landing behind Ashe. It raised its head, as its red robotic eyes flashed

"Say hello to JACK-7"

"That thing saved you?" asked Asuka in mock surprise, "You're losing it, bro"

"I never had it"

"Ladies and gentlemen"

"There's the bell," said Steve, breaking the tension

We all ventured outside, where a man was standing on the arena, talking into a microphone. He had a large, black Afro and wore a red gi jacket and white pants with black boots

"Check it out, its Hercule," said a new voice

I turned around to see a young man standing behind me, holding a young boy with purple and black hair

"How's it going, Trunks?" I asked

"Good, thanks, Kazuya. Was just seeing my parents. They can't get enough of Kenji"

"How old do I have to be to enter?" asked Kenji, "Because Akira keeps telling me all about it and I'm not old enough yet"

"Another couple of years and you'll be in it," said Asuka

She took her son out of Trunks' arms and together, the three of them headed off into the grandstand. I sighed, as Akira came over to me

"Hi, Grandpa"

"Hello there, Akira, how are you?"

"I'm good"

"Done your training?"

She nodded

"Daddy's been training me"

"I hope he is. Come on, let's get a seat"

"Welcome to the 32nd World Martial Artists Championship," cried Hercule

Many of the spectators cheered, as I got a seat with Jun next to me on one side and Jin, Julia and Akira on the other side. Everyone else sat down around us. I looked down at Hercule, as he continued his speech

"You know the deal. Whoever can fight their way through the rounds and defeat the Champion, which is me, will win the prize money and become the new Champion. But I doubt that will happen. Who can defeat me, the greatest fighter ever?"

More cheers from the crowd. I couldn't believe it! Hercule seemed so weak and the crowd loved him! No wonder this guy was so full of himself! It kinda reminded me of Heihachi, who had been buried in Edenia following his death against Onaga seven years ago. I had taken control of the Zaibatsu for a second time, only this time; it wasn't going to be a repeat when I was last in charge

"So let the tournament begin!"

Everything was going fine. The children's' fights were done first, with Akira becoming the Junior Champion. She had a difficult fight with both Mataku and Azriel, since they were the sons of ninjas, but she pulled through. I applauded hard. She deserved it. However, despite how the day was going, I had a feeling like something bad was going to happen. And the feeling got worse, when later in the day during the start of the final heats of the adult championships, Ashe and Jin stepped up to face each other. Instantly, I began to worry about everyone else, since there was a high possibility that Ashe and Jin would use their Devil forms to fight each other

"This doesn't look good"

"What can we do about it?" asked Jun, "We can't interrupt"

"We can't let Ashe tear about and kill everyone"

"Why would he do that?"

"You can see it in his eyes he has something up his sleeves. And it's not good at all"  
Jun and I left our seats and headed for the arena, but Jin and Ashe had already started to fight. Already I could see them starting to change. Jin's tattoos had appeared, while Ashe's body had changed into a devil, minus the wings and horns, as their ki played amongst them. I could see Ashe had been training hard over the years, as Jin was having difficulty defending his blows. A flash of steel and Ashe had a pair of sharp-edged Kamas in his hands. Blood was already dripping down from a cut on Jin's left cheek

"Now, now, we can't have that," cried the announcer, "Weapons in the arena? I'm sorry, but Ashe Kazama will have to be disqualified"

"Like that will stop him," I muttered

Jin took his jacket off and tossed it aside, as Ashe came at him and slashed. Jin held onto his arm and kicked him in the chest, before ducking under his arm and twisting. Ashe landed on his back, but got up quickly, as Jin completed his transformation. The final energy flux washed over Ashe, cutting into his skin and clothes, as Jin lunged and blocked his strike. Ashe pushed against him, but a Kama was ripped from his hand and swung around. Ashe stumbled back, his hand covering his right eye. Blood dripped past his hand, as Jin tossed the Kama away

"You can do better than that, bro"

Ashe transformed, his energy flux washing over Jin and blasting him back. Jin landed on his feet and continued battling against his twin

"How are we going to stop them?" asked Jun

"I don't know," I answered

An answer came down from the heavens. It was a beam of light that slammed into the arena and exploded. Jin and Ashe were thrown through the air, as dust and debris blew all over the crowd. Screaming was heard, as more beams of light appeared, striking the crowds. I watched as the arena was completely vacated, except for our family and friends, as the dust cleared. A figure was standing where the arena used to be, surrounded by a gold light

"Who the hell is that?" I said

"That doesn't look good at all," said Trunks, appearing at my side

"Why? Who is that?"

"Brolli"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. 3: Trunks

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**TRUNKS**

"How the hell did he come back?" I asked myself

"Someone you've dealt with before?" asked my father-in-law

"Yes, many years ago"

"KAZUYA!!"

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Devil Jin

"I am Brolli, the Legendary Super Saiyan"

"The what?"

"The Legendary Super Saiyan," drawled Ashe, "One of the most powerful beings in the universe. Twit head Larne decided to resurrect this fucker"

"Ah, you are the demon Larne spoke about?" Brolli asked Ashe

"No doubt about it. So, what am I to you? Friend or foe?"

"That's for you to decide," Brolli smiled, "And I will follow on"

"Isn't this going to be fun?"

"Your call, Kazama"

Ashe smiled and showed Brolli a remote control, before pressing a button. A large robot came flying out of the arena and stood beside Ashe

"JACK-7," said Kazuya

"Kill him," ordered Ashe

JACK-7 flew at Brolli and slammed its fist into his face, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he grabbed the robot by the arm and pulled it forward, while delivering a kick to its chest. The torso of JACK-7 was thrown through the air, leaving its limbs and head hanging in the air for a few seconds before dropping. Brolli dropped the arm and advanced towards Ashe

"You could do better than that"

"Watch," said Kazuya

I followed his gaze and saw that the face of JACK-7 had opened up, revealing a countdown timer. Brolli stepped next to it, as the timer reached zero and the head exploded. A cloud of dust blanketed Brolli and the arena shook, but once the dust cleared, Brolli was unharmed

"Time to act," said Kazuya

"Brolli," I called, "Over here"

Brolli looked over at me and his eyes narrowed, as fury crept into his face

"You"

I powered up to my highest level: Super Saiyan 2 and fired a ki blast, as Kazuya transformed and flew at Brolli. The giant Saiyan began flying up, as Kazuya and I followed. A second later, my father joined the fight in his ultimate form, along with Gohan, Goten, Jin and Pan. As I flew forward to attack Brolli, I saw Asuka joining the fight in her Devil form

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Helping out"

"Where's Kenji?"

"With your mum and sister"

"Oh man, that's not good"

"Oh quit whining and let's sort this guy out"

"Fine"

I flew at Brolli and delivered and front snap kick to his jaw. I heard cracking coming from his neck, as he began flying back. Gohan appeared behind him and slammed his fist into the middle of his back. Brolli was thrown higher, but he stopped his flight and looked down on us, as his hands began to glow. He aimed them at Pan and Asuka, grinning like a maniac

"Look out," cried Goten

They dodged the twin energy blasts and flew at Brolli and that's when he attacked. He flew down and dodged Pan's sidekick, delivering a painful elbow strike to her ribs, before blocking Asuka's punch and kneeing her in the stomach. I flew forth and swung my fist, but Brolli caught it easily in his right hand and smiled at me. I didn't like the look of it at all. He swung me up and let me go, before flying up and driving his foot on my spine. I cried out in pain, before turning around and throwing a ki blast at him. He knocked it aside and flew away from me, dodging Jin's Hellfire Blast. Kazuya came flying in and slammed against Brolli, flying towards the ground. Brolli knocked him away and countered Father's ki blast with one of his own. A huge blue blast of energy came flying out of nowhere and slammed into Brolli, smashing him into the stadium. Dust and wood flew through the air, as Brolli came back out and flew towards Gohan, who had done the Kamehameha Wave. Brolli struck him with full force and began pounding away at him. Gohan was blocking as best as he could, but it was too much and he was slammed towards the ground

"Goten, let's do the dance," I called

He nodded and we flew down to the ground, standing a few feet away from each other. We both held out our arms to the side and performed the Fusion Dance. My last sight before my world went black was of Brolli performing his Meteor Blast on Father

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. 4: Scorpion

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

"Who the hell is that?" asked Sub Zero

"I have no idea, but I'm getting this feeling he's not good news," answered Kitana

The man destroyed JACK-7, but the head exploded on him. However, the blast had no effect on him and he flew into the air, as everyone followed and began fighting him

"That could be a problem," I said

Goten and Trunks were doing some sort of dance, but when they touched fingers, a light engulfed them and when it cleared, there was only one person, but it wasn't Trunks or Goten. It seemed like a combination of both

"What did they just do?" asked Sasha

"From the looks of things, they fused into one," answered Kitana

"Okay, Kitana, get the kids out of here"

"What are you doing?"

"Got to find, oh never mind…Sub Zero, over here"

The ice ninja had been ushering his wife and sons along, trying to get them out, but he looked up when I called his name

"What?"

"Gonna need your help here"

Sareena and the boys left with Sonya and Cage, as Kitana also left with the twins. Sub Zero joined me and together, we headed out into the arena, where the battle was still raging, with lasers and energy blasts flying through the air. I drew my sword, the blade covered in flames and Sub Zero summoned his sword from the air

"Ah, what do we have here? The two ninjas of rival clans working together?"

Sub Zero and I faced Ashe, who was twirling his Kamas around his fingers

"What do you want, Ashe?" Sub Zero asked

"Nothing more than to see Jin fall. And since you two are his friends, I'm gonna take you out so he will end up falling"

"You have got to be joking?" I said

"Well, we'll see if I can make you cry"

He lunged at us, swinging his Kamas around like a whirlwind. He was full of hatred and energy and he was unleashing that power upon us. Sub Zero and I are both very powerful and experienced ninjas, but even together, we were having trouble fighting against Ashe. He could match us move for move, blow for blow, showing us the mistakes we made as we fought and making us pay for them

Very quickly, both Sub Zero and I were covered in cuts and blood. Ashe was also covered in blood, but not his own. He was revelling in our weakness as Sub Zero fell; suffering a deep cut on his left thigh that brought him to his knees. His Kori Blade fell from his hand and shattered into millions of pieces, as Ashe raised his Kama, ready to slash his throat open with. I lunged and stabbed at Ashe's exposed back, but his other Kama came around and blocked the blow, as he kicked me in the stomach, knocking me down. I flipped onto my feet and threw my spear into his left hand. He looked at me, his eyes flashing, as I pulled hard on the rope, throwing Ashe through the air. I then kneed him in the chest, throwing him up, before dragging him out of the air with my spear and kicking him in the chest again

"Sub Zero, get out of here, now," I said, as Ashe lunged at me

I did a wide slash that sent him flying, before joining Sub Zero and helping him to his feet. A laser beam shot out in front of us and struck the wall, covering us in dust. I turned away from Sub Zero and held my sword ready, as Ashe appeared through the dust. He grinned, as the gem on his forehead began glowing. Just before he could use his laser blast, someone collided with him, sending his shot off. The person then lashed out with a kick, smashing Ashe into the stadium.

"Kitana, what are you doing?"

"Looked like you needed help," she said, "Don't worry, the kids are with Sareena"

"That's what I'm worried about – Kitana, look out!"

Kitana looked over, as Ashe came flying along and kicked her in the face, sending her flying across the grass. I let go of Sub Zero and slashed at Ashe's chest. He blocked, but I kicked him in the stomach and face, as Kitana came back and lashed out at Ashe. He blocked her kick, but she struck him in the chest with both fists, knocking him back. Ashe smirked, as I drove my fist into his face, then slammed my knee into his stomach, before grabbing him by the throat and slamming his face into the ground. Ashe growled and kicked me back, before parrying Kitana's punch, as a beam of ice struck him in the back. Ashe turned around, but he was quickly covered in ice, as Sub Zero struggled to get up

"Are you okay?" Kitana asked as she helped him up

"Been better," Sub Zero groaned

"Kitana, get him out of here," I said

She nodded and left, as I looked up at the battle in the air. Suddenly, the man they had been fighting against flew down and landed before me

"Scorpion, look out," shouted Jin

The man looked at me and smirked, as a gold aura appeared around him

"Scorpion, the ninja spectre," the man said

He knew my name! I couldn't believe it, but I ignored the fact as I faced him

I summoned hellfire from beneath him, but he simply stepped aside, before flying towards me. When he punched me, it felt like I had been struck by three Mack trucks in quick succession. I stumbled back, but swung my fist. He caught me by the wrist however and held his palm before my face. It glowed green and the next minute, I found myself back in the Netherrealm, surrounded by tortured souls and evil spirits

"Aw fuck," I said

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. 5: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

"Man does he know how to pack a punch," I groaned

It had been an hour since the fight with Brolli and most of us were at the Zaibatsu. Brolli had flown away during the fight and we headed to the Zaibatsu to lick our wounds. My rib cage was in pain and I had a feeling I had a few broken ribs, I also had a healing cut on my forehead and pain in my back, which Julia found to be several cuts and lacerations. She was dabbing warm water on my back as I looked around at everyone else getting patched up

"What I like to know is how did Brolli come back?" Trunks asked

"G Corporation," Father answered, "I just hacked into their network and found out that Brolli had been one of their experiments"

"Why would they bring him back?" I asked, hissing as Julia touched one of my wounds

"Sorry," she whispered

"Probably so they can use him as a weapon against me," Father answered, "But who is running the place? Larne is dead last I recall"

"And it can't be Ashe, because he tried to kill Brolli," Asuka said

"It could be a cover-up," Trunks said, "To stop us from suspecting Ashe at all"

"What happened to Ashe, by the way?" Father asked

"He was fighting against Scorpion and Sub Zero last I saw him," I answered, "Want me to try and find him?"

"No," Father answered, "I have a feeling he's not the main concern"

"Well, of course not with Brolli running amok out there," Trunks said

The office doors burst open and Scorpion came into the room, patting out small fires on his body and I knew then he had just returned from the Netherrealm. Father had set up a return point to the Zaibatsu for Scorpion in case he went to the hell dimension

"Damn I hate that place," Scorpion growled, "What'd I miss?"

"A very interesting game of thumb wrestling with Brolli," I said, "Where half of us ended up with broken thumbs"

"Oh cool. Glad I missed it then"

"Scorpion, what happened to Ashe?" Asuka asked

"Sub Zero turned him into a Popsicle. Don't worry, he'll thaw out in a few hours"

"So he's out of action for a while?" Trunks said, "Does that work out for us?"

"Can't be too sure. Don't know what his allegiance is," I said, "He's working with G Corporation, but he tried to kill Brolli. It's hard to tell with him"

"How about I make it simpler then?"

The doors burst open again and Ashe stepped into the office. I instantly got to my feet, ignoring the pain that jolted through my body. A golden aura appeared around Trunks, but he didn't transform, as Ashe looked around the room

"What are you doing here, Ashe?" Father asked

"Isn't that a nice way to greet your son?"

"Shouldn't you be out there rubbing shoulders with Brolli?" I asked, trying to get something out of him

"No, that's why I'm here. Brolli. I don't like him and the quicker he's killed, the happier I am"

"And what makes you think we'll accept?" Asuka asked

Ashe sighed

"I could go back out there and rub shoulders with Brolli, but I don't think the big guy likes me that much anyway and a guy needs something to do with his time"

"There is a mental hospital about two blocks away," I said, "Book yourself in there"

"Watch yourself, Jinny, unless _you_ want to end up in hospital"

"I like to see you try"

"Boys, stop it," Father said

Ashe and I glared at each other

"Wow," Scorpion muttered, "And I thought I was bad with Sub Zero"

"What are you offering, Ashe?" Father asked

"Simple. Myself. I'll work alongside you to bring Brolli down"

"And what do you want from us in return?" I asked

"For you to leave me the hell alone," Ashe answered, but I could tell he wasn't telling the truth

"Tell us a new one"

"Okay, you're a jerk and I'm telling you to stick it where the sun don't shine"

"Keep it up, little brother and you won't be seeing the sun shining"

"I'm not gonna bother," Father said, but I ignored him

"Oh boy, I am so scared of you now, Jinny"

"Gone diving into any burning buildings to kill yourself of late?"

"Damn I hate you"

A blast of black energy struck me in the chest and sent me flying through one of the windows. I transformed into Devil and flew back up into the office, where Ashe was starting to transform. I shot a bolt of lightning energy at him, but he dodged it, before flying at me. I slammed my fist into his face, driving him into the ceiling, as we were suddenly ripped apart from each other. Father was standing between us in his demon form, holding Ashe and me by the throat

"The pair of you will stop it this instant, as from now on, you're working together"

Father let us go and turned back to his desk, resuming his human form, as Ashe and I did the same

"It's gonna be a real pleasure working with you, bro," Ashe smirked

And with that, he left the office

"We can't trust him," I said, "You can tell he's got some idea in his mind about what he's gonna do when Brolli's dead and it won't be nice"

"Well, we'll have to wait and see," Father said, "We will be needing his help"

"Okay, if any of you don't mind, I'm gonna head home and snuggle up with Kitana," Scorpion said

No one answered him as he left the office

"So, what now?" Trunks asked, "How are we going to find Brolli? I can't track his power signature anymore. G Corporation must have cloaked it"

"I'll head out to G Corporation and see what I can find out," Father suggested, "In the meantime, I suggest you all rest and prepare yourselves for Brolli"

"Will do," I said, "Come on, Julia"

She followed me out of the Zaibatsu and together; we headed to my parents' home, picking up our daughter before heading back to our house. Akira was worn out from the fighting and playing all day and instantly fell asleep when she went to bed. Julia and I decided to retire to our bed, but it was a while before we fell asleep

"Do you think we can fight him?" Julia asked

"Who? Brolli or Ashe?"

"Brolli, of course. I'm not really worried about Ashe at all to be honest"

"Yeah, neither am I. Compared to Brolli, Ashe is a minor threat"

"But Brolli is very powerful. He is even stronger than Onaga and you know how difficult he was to fight"

"I know, love. It was a painful and gruelling fight. I think I slept for like three days straight"

"How are we gonna fight Brolli"

I kissed her shoulder, before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to my body

"Probably best not to think about it," I suggested

I kissed her lips, before lying against her and closing my eyes

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. 6: Kazuya and Scorpion

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

I waited until everyone had cleared out, before heading to the rooftops of the Zaibatsu. Once there, I looked around at the city below me, before diving off the edge and transforming into Devil. Spreading my wings before I hit the street, I took off into the air, flying over the city and heading towards the nearest G Corporation building, which was in Nepal. Due to the Devil's stamina, I didn't need to take a rest from flying and was reaching the site as the sun was rising for a new day. I landed before the building and transformed back to human, before taking a few minutes as a breather

I headed towards the building and kicked the door open. Surprisedly, there was no one to resist me, as I headed towards the lab. And when I reached the lab, I saw the reason there was no security guards. They were all in the lab, strewn all over the place, along with the scientists, parts of their bodies missing, burned, broken or impaled. Something very powerful had been here and destroyed the entire lab and its people

Stepping over the bodies, I headed towards a computer that wasn't destroyed and began accessing the files. The passwords didn't long to break through and I was accessing the corporation's most private information. There was a file on Jun and myself, but I didn't pay them any attention, seeing as we were no longer puppets for the corporation. I hit the payload when I found a folder entitled Brolli and opened it. It showed me a huge profile for the Saiyan, including his history, his resurrection and his powers. I sent the file to the Zaibatsu and noticed a folder next to Brolli's

I looked at the name and frowned, unable to understand. I opened the folder and read the profile, my mouth slightly hanging open in shock. G Corporation had gone and done it again: they had resurrected another person who they were intending on using alongside Brolli. There was even a box entitled 'special information', saying something about fusing with Brolli, as they were compatible

I sent the file to the Zaibatsu, just as I felt a wave of power wash over me. Tensing up, I slowly turned around and saw the person whose file I had just been reading. His eyes were blazing white, just like his large beard, while his body was covered in a purple and orange energy aura

"Hello, Grandfather"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

I woke up to the cry of two young children laughing

That was the only warning I got

I felt a body land on me and groaned in pain, before sitting up

"Morning, Daddy," Sasha smiled at me

"Morning, Dad," Azriel said

"Morning, you two," I growled, before checking my ribs

"Twins, can you not do that to wake up your father," Kitana said as she sat up and yawned, "Instead, splash water onto his face

"Kit, please don't give them any ideas," I said, "So, what's with the body bombing?"

"It's school today," Azriel answered, "First day back after the tournament"

"Okay, let's get going"

An hour later, the twins were getting on the bus and heading to school, as Kitana came over to me

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Gonna help Kazuya and them find Brolli"

"Oh. Do you want me to come with and help out?"

"I wouldn't mind that. I'm sure Jun could use a hand"

Kitana frowned at me and I realized what I had said. Nervously running a hand through my thick, spiky black hair, I chuckled at her, as she continued glaring. As a result of my assistance in the battle against Onaga, the Elder Gods had restored part of my humanity, which allowed me to have children with Kitana, as well as giving me my original face back. Seven years on, I still relished the look of my human face

"Okay, okay, you can help me and Kazuya out. Geez"

An hour passed before we could leave for the Zaibatsu, due to Kitana getting ready. I have no idea why she had to take so long. We got there and ignored the receptionist as we entered Kazuya's office. Only he wasn't there

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Jun asked

"Where's Kazuya?" I asked

"He went away yesterday. Some business trip or whatever"

"Do you know when he's coming back?"

"No"

"Oh. Got anything on Brolli?"

"Yeah. Capsule Corps sent us his profile, including all of his tricks and abilities"

Jun uploaded it on the computer, as Kitana and I took a read of it. The profile told us that Brolli was indeed powerful, with one power-up and several powerful attacks. His style seemed to be of the pound away, blast, pound away, blast, teleport and finally destruction

"Sounds like the guy needs anger management," I said

"Yeah, he's a real nutcase," Kitana agreed

"Don't worry, we'll find him and stop him," I said

"How?" Jun asked

"I'll figure it out when I find him"

"I wonder when Kazuya's getting back," Jun said, mostly to herself

"Ah, he'll be back," I said, "Where's Jin and Asuka?"

"I think they're at home"

"Lazy sods. Gonna have to kick them out of bed"

"Man, you really want to find Brolli, don't you, Hanzo?" Kitana said

"Hey, the guy sent me to the Netherrealm. I hate it when someone does that to me"

"Oh, okay then"

"We're going, Jun, we'll see you around," I said

"Okay, bye"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. 7: Trunks

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

**TRUNKS**

I woke up suddenly

I had felt a wave of power, one different from Brolli, but also similar. It was also different to me, as I couldn't place the power or identify it

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked sleepily from beside me

"Something's wrong," I answered, "Something is always wrong. It feels like we have another player to deal with"

"How powerful?"

"Not sure. He's strong. I can't work it out just yet. He's only just arrived"

"Can you get a lock on him?"

I focused my energy onto the new power, trying to pinpoint its location

"Nepal," I finally answered

"Well come on, let's check it out"

"What?"

"Let's see what it is"

"Suka, it's like midnight. Can it wait until later at least?"

She pouted, but gave in"

"Fine. We'll wait"

"That's my girl"

I kissed her on the lips, before laying my head back down on the pillow and drifting off back to sleep

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

I woke up early the next morning and found that Asuka wasn't in bed. Yawning, I got up and headed downstairs, where I found Asuka fixing up her boots

"Morning," I said

She straightened and turned around

"Morning to you too"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready. We're going to Nepal, remember?"

"Oh right. Where's Kenji?"

"Already at my mother's place"

"Gee, you're quick, aren't you?"

"Can be. Now hurry up and get ready"

"Yeah, whatever"

I had breakfast and got dressed, as Asuka took my hand and led me outside, locking up the house behind her

"Ready?" she asked

I began to float upwards

"Yeah"

I soared away from her, as she transformed into her devil form and flew after me. We flew together towards Nepal, arriving there several hours later

"Got anything?" Asuka asked

"The power is not quite here. It's somewhere else," I answered, as I began tracking the power

I followed the power level to a hidden laboratory in the mountains, as Asuka resumed her human form beside me

"Be careful," I said

"Oh yeah, right, cause I'm never careful"

"We just may never know what's behind here, okay?"

"Fine, let's just get going"

I held out my hand to the door and fired a ki blast, opening it

"What a way to let the bad guy know we're here"

"How good are you at overwriting passwords?" I asked, pointing to the keypad

"Couldn't you have tried to find a more subtle way of opening the door?"

"Maybe another time"

Asuka and I headed into the lab, finding dead bodies lying around as we made our way towards the main lab

"Man, what happened here?" Asuka asked

"I don't know," I answered as we came to the main doors

"So, gonna just open it or blast it open?"

I reached out and touched the door, as it opened automatically for us

"Never mind – oh, not good"

The main lab had been destroyed. There were bodies lying all over the place, desks overturned, computers smashed and equipment destroyed

"Do you sense the power?"

"No. Either it's gone or covering itself so I can't track it"

"Oh my god, Dad!"

I whirled around and hurried over to Asuka, where she was lying next to Kazuya's unconscious body. He was covered in cuts and blood, which Asuka began wiping away with some rags she found lying around

"Suka?" Kazuya stirred

"Dad! I'm here, it's okay. What happened here?"

"He's back…"

"Who's back?" I asked, "Brolli?"

"No…Jinpachi"

"Who?"

"My great-grandfather," Asuka answered in a flat voice, "Possessed by the Ogre blood in his veins. He came close to killing me once several years ago"

CRASH!

Asuka and I whirled around to see a giant man standing before us. He had a large white moustache, flowing white hair, flashing gold eyes, spikes growing out of his forearms and back, while his body was covered in a fiery aura and a large mouth filled with fangs had grown in his chest

"Speak of the devil," Asuka said, "Or so the devil says. Jinpachi"

"Asuka Kazama," the large man growled, "You weakened me in our last fight. You are the reason I lost to Kazuya"

"Is that what happened to you?" Asuka asked, "I was wondering where you went"

"How tough is he?" I asked, getting into a stance

Asuka glanced at her father, before looking back at me

"Oh, right. We can fix that"

I powered up to Super Saiyan 2, as Jinpachi laughed

"What's so funny, monkey face?" I asked

The mouth in Jinpachi's chest glowed, as a fireball came screaming my way. I flew over it, as a massive fist crashed into my face. I struck the ground and quickly got to my feet. Jinpachi came flying at me, but Asuka flew forth in her devil form and kicked him in the stomach, sending him across the lab and into the far wall. Jinpachi growled as he got back to his feet

"Let's see how you like this," I said, "Buster Cannon"

The attack slammed into Jinpachi and ripped apart most of the wall and floor. A fireball came flying out of the smoke in retaliation. I dived out of the way, as Asuka fired a laser at Jinpachi. He dodged the beam and slammed his fist into the ground. The entire lab began shaking, as spikes of black energy came bursting through the walls, arcing towards us. I flew one way, as Asuka flew another way. The spikes stopped chasing us, as one wall of the lab was blasted away. A figure stood there, his body surrounded by a golden aura, as he floated inside

"Brolli," I hissed

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. 8: Kazuya and Asuka

XXXXXXXXXXX 

**KAZUYA**

I woke up to the sounds of fighting and explosions. Sitting up slowly, I held a hand to my head and looked around. Trunks and Asuka were battling against Jinpachi, as one wall was blasted away and Brolli appeared

I quickly got to my feet and joined my daughter, transforming into my devil form, as Brolli floated closer

"Hey, Dad, you're awake," Asuka cried

"I know I'd find you here," Brolli grinned

"Goody for you. Do you feel special?" I asked

"Are you feeling good about yourself?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes"

A green energy blast came flying straight at us. I spread my wings and flew up, shooting a laser blast in return, as Trunks fired his Buster Cannon move. Brolli flew up, dodging both moves, before throwing two ki blasts. I twisted my body to avoid one and saw a fireball flying my way. I folded my wings and dropped towards the ground, landing on my feet, as a fist came towards me

I struck the wall hard, before avoiding Jinpachi's next punch, which broke part of the wall near my head. I slammed my fist into his face, making him stumble a bit. I went to follow through with another punch, but he grabbed my fist and kicked me in the chest. I broke through the wall and landed in another room, as Jinpachi smashed through the wall after me

I got to my feet and struck Jinpachi in the chest with a laser beam, as Brolli came flying through the wall to join us. Trunks and Asuka quickly followed after Brolli and continued to do battle with him, as I flew forth to engage Jinpachi

"Why do you keep fighting when you know you'll lose?" he asked

"I know we won't lose," I answered, kicking him in the jaw

He responded by flattening me to the floor with a solid hammer punch

"Then I guess we'll have to show you we'll win"

"Oh yeah and how's that?"

I rose up and struck him on the chin with an uppercut, throwing him through the air. Jinpachi rose up onto one knee and slammed his fist into the ground. I spread my wings and flew up to avoid the shockwaves, before veering to my right, dodging the fireball and flying down at Jinpachi. His fist slammed into my head, disorienting me, as a second punch slammed me halfway through a wall. I used my demonic powers to blast the wall apart, as Jinpachi came flying at me. I slammed my fist into his face, instantly dropping him

"Well, nice try of showing me how you'll win," I said, grabbing him by the neck, "But I think it's time we ended this"

"Yes, I suppose so," Jinpachi grinned, his eyes flashing red

He knocked my arm aside and pushed me back, before turning towards Brolli

"It's time!"

Brolli dodged Asuka's kick and punched Trunks in the chest, throwing him through the air, before landing next to Jinpachi. His hair turned black, as his pupils returned and his body shrank, losing half of his size and a foot of his height

"What's going on here?" I asked

"Oh no, stop them," Trunks cried

I fired a laser blast, but Brolli deflected it, as he placed a hand on Jinpachi's chest. My grandfather did the same, as Asuka fired a blast at the same time Trunks threw one of his own. The two blasts struck the pair, but bounced off an energy shield that had appeared around them

"We're too late," Trunks cried

"Why, what are they doing?" Asuka asked

A blinding light was blasted out from Brolli and Jinpachi, throwing us through the air. I hit the wall hard and covered my eyes until the light faded. When it did, I lowered my arm and looked around as my eyes adjusted. Then my jaw dropped

"What the hell?"

XXXXXXXXXXX 

**ASUKA**

Jinpachi and Brolli had somehow combined their bodies into one person. The new creation stood at the same height as the smaller version of Brolli, with long, flowing white hair and beard. There were two gold bands on his upper arms, while he was wearing white puffy pants with a red sash that covered his thighs and came around to the back to end at his calves

"What the hell?" Father said in disbelief

"Jinpachi and Brolli have fused their essences to create a stronger warrior," my husband answered

"We have finally become one," the person said, his voice a mixture of Jinpachi and Brolli's, "We will finally rule this pathetic world"

"Creepy," I said

"So, what do you call yourself?" Trunks asked

"We are and I am Brolpachi"

"Okaay," I said, letting out a low whistle, "Got you a room booked out in the mental place if you're interested"

Brolpachi raised his hands to the ceiling, gathering a large ball of energy in his palms, before straightening his arms out towards us

"Move!" Father cried

"Don't need telling twice," Trunks said

We began flying out of the way, as Brolpachi unleashed the blast, decimating one half of the lab. I turned around and saw the carnage, before looking back and scoring a punch to the face that sent me through the destroyed wall

"Oh man, that hurt a lot," I cried

Brolpachi laughed, as Trunks' Buster Cannon slammed into him. The fused creation looked at Trunks and sent him flying with a large ki blast. Trunks landed nearby, as Brolpachi shrugged off Father's attack and sent him flying with a simple backhand

"We have to get out of here," Trunks said, "This guy is too strong for us"

"Getting out of here. Right, gotcha"

Trunks and I got, as Brolpachi struck us both with his feet at the same time. We smashed through the far wall and ended up outside the hidden lab, out into the snow. I tucked my wings close to me, trying to see in the blizzard, as a fist swung out of nowhere and sent me flying. I fired a laser beam in return, but got nothing, as I went rolling through the snow

"Trunks! Father!"

There was no answer, only flashes of light in the distance. I struggled to make my way towards the light, but the blizzard was too much and I ended up falling to my knees, my arms crossed over as I fought to stay warm, awake and alert. But the toll of the fight was wearing down on me and I could feel myself being all drowsy

Then I ended up passing out

XXXXXXXXXXX 


	9. 9: Jin and Hwoarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Julia was sitting outside with Akira, helping her with her homework, while I was in the kitchen, watching them and drinking some orange juice after a train out session. I smiled at the pair, enjoying the interaction they shared. And then the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Jin, it's your mother here"

"Hey, Mother, what's happening?"

"It's your father. I haven't seen him for a couple of days and he hasn't called. Also, your sister is missing and I have Kenji here with me"

"You think they ran into trouble?"

"Well, I think your father was looking for it. I have a load of files on Brolli and Jinpachi here on the computer he obviously sent over"

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Jinpachi? Who has files on Jinpachi?"

"Well, it seems G Corporation did. And from the sounds of things, they resurrected him, intending to fuse his essence with Brolli, though I'm not sure how"

"If they can resurrect someone, then fusion shouldn't be hard," I said, "I'll head out and try to find them, okay?"

"Okay. And Jin, do be careful. It doesn't sound like good news at all right now"

"I'll come around and see what the files say, then I'll go searching"

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

I hung up as Julia came inside and grabbed the carton of orange juice

"Who was that?" she asked

"That was my mother," I answered, "My father and sister haven't shown up in the last two days. Apparently, my father went somewhere and found a bunch of files on Brolli"

"So you're gonna go searching for them?"

"Yeah. Hopefully, they're not in too much trouble, but I can't be too sure"

"Do you know where to start?"

"Well, Mother's got the files from G Corporation, but they have labs all over the place"

"Maybe I can help. Come on, let's go"

"Akira, you wanna come with us to visit grandma?" I asked

"Yes, yes, yes. Let's go," she said excitedly

We got into the car and drove over to the Zaibatsu, before heading to Father's office, where Mother was, sitting at the computer

"Hello, grandmother," Akira said

"Hi, Akira. Hi guys," Mother said

"Hi, Mother. Can you show us the files?"

I went over to her and looked at the computer, as Mother opened up the files. One was of Brolli, detailing all his powers and abilities. The other file was on Jinpachi, telling about his resurrection and the power to fuse his powers and body with Brolli to create a powerful and deadly fighter

"This is so not good news at all," I said

"You're telling me," Mother said, "Maybe your father already came across them"

"I don't want to know. We'll just have to search for them"

"I'll stay here and play command central," Julia offered

"Who will you take?" Mother asked

"I'm not sure," I answered, "Either Hwoarang, Ashe or Scorpion"

"I wouldn't go with Ashe. He's dangerous and unpredictable," Julia said

"I know. In something like this, Hwoarang wouldn't be able to do much. So I'll have to go with Scorpion. At least he's invincible"

"Scorpion would be your best bet," Mother said, "Go now, okay"

"I'm on it"

I left the office and got out my mobile phone, before calling Scorpion's phone. The phone rang a few times, before someone answered

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kitana, it's Jin here. Scorpion there?"

"No, he's not, sorry. He's taken the twins out for the day"

"Do you know where?"

"Not sure really. He never really says. What did you want him for?"

"A bit of reconnaissance, but it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll see you around"

"Okay. Bye, Jin"

She hung up. I sighed and dialled another number on my phone

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

"Reconnaissance?" I asked, "You want me to go with you on a search?"

"Something like that," Jin answered

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No. My father, sister and brother-in-law have been missing for a couple of days now. It cannot wait any longer"

"I see your point, but can't you get Scorpion?"

"Already tried. He's not available. Neither is Kitana"

"What about Sub Zero? Johnny and Sonya? Vegeta? Steve and Christie?"

"You're the only one I know I can fight alongside well"

"Well, when you put it that way. Let's get going"

"What's going on?" Lili asked

"Uh, we're heading out," I answered, "Me and Jin"

"I thought you were going to hang out with the kids"

"I know, but this is kinda important"

Lili frowned. I sighed and looked at Jin, who shrugged and looked away

"I'll make it up to them"

"You better"

She left, as I stepped outside and closed the door

"She's gonna kill me," I said

"Looks like someone's sleeping on the floor," Jin smirked

"Just because you have such a lovely marriage"

"What and yours isn't?"

"No, it's good, very good. It's just when stuff like that happens"

"It's meant to happen. It's called life, moron"

"Right, whatever. So, where are we going?"

"Nepal. Julia called me up after I called you and told me where they were heading"

"Nepal? That's quite a long journey"

"Which is why we're flying"

"We? Flying? I know you can, but I can't. Not a demon like you"

"Not like that. By helicopter"

"Helicopter?"

"Yeah, the thing with rotors. Come on, let's get going"

I got into Jin's car, as we headed to the Zaibatsu. Once there, Jin and I headed for the rooftops, where one of the helicopters was waiting

"This should be cool," I said, "I haven't flown in one for a while"

"Let's just get going"

Jin and I got onto the helicopter, as the pilot started the aircraft up. The rotors started whirling, until they got to full speed and we began lifting off, before taking off into the sky

"Wee, this is fun," I said

"Are the rest coming?" Jin asked the pilot

"They're taking off now, sir," the pilot answered, "We will meet with them soon"

"Who are we meeting up with?" I asked

"Some friends," Jin answered, "A few tactical aircraft"

"Whoa, must be real bad"

"It might be or it already is"

"How so?"

"Not sure exactly, but I've got a feeling it's not going to be pretty"

"If you're worried about Brolli, don't be. We should be able to deal with him if we're getting the army to come with us"

"Not that. It all depends if it's happened yet"

"What?"

"If Brolli's gotten more powerful"

And somehow, that sent a chill up my spine

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. 10: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

We arrived in Nepal, heading towards the mountains where the secret G Corporation building was kept. It was a bit difficult at first with all the wind and snow, leaving us to take a break to wait for it to die down, before tackling it once again. This time, we managed to make it nearby the lab, as Hwoarang and I got off the helicopter. Several armed soldiers also departed with us, keeping their guys ready as they patrolled around us

"Let's check out inside," I said, heading towards the doors

"Oh, this should be interesting," Hwoarang said, "Will we find the room where they made you in a test tube?"

I punched him in the arm and turned towards the doors, finding them already broken, having been kicked in by a powerful force

"My guess, my father was here," I said

"And that means a lot to us, how?" Hwoarang asked

"He's not far away"

"Oh right, cause you could never be too sure"

"Come on, let's look around"

Hwoarang and I headed into the lab, finding it destroyed, with broken electrical equipment sparking, tables overturned, bodies strewn around the place and walls missing or broken through

"Someone had a good time here," Hwoarang said

"I'm thinking Jinpachi had the good time"

"Sir?" came a voice over the intercom earpiece

"Yes?" I answered

"We've found your sister. She's unconscious and not looking too good"

I raced outside with Hwoarang hot on my heels and headed towards the soldiers standing guard as a couple other soldiers were tending to Asuka, wrapping her up in a thermal blanket and getting a stretcher

"Asuka?"

She stirred slightly. I grabbed her hand and felt her icy cold fingers

"Asuka, can you hear me?" I tried again

Again, she didn't answer, as the soldiers took her away to one of the waiting helicopters

"I have to go with her," I said

"Why?" Hwoarang asked, "She'll be fine. We've got to find your father and Trunks as well"

"I just wanna make sure she's okay"

"Okay, so she's a little frozen, but she is half-demon. She'll live, once they get her back to the Zaibatsu"

"But-"

"Jin, man, we have to find Kazuya and Trunks before we can do anything else"

I sighed, resigning

"Fine, okay, let's keep going"

"Do you want us to come with you?" a soldier asked

"I'll take a handle of soldiers. The rest of you can take Asuka back home and make sure she's okay"

"You heard him, move out," the soldier called

"So, where do you think they could have gone?" Hwoarang

"Spread out, search formation," I called, "We're gonna head for the mountains"

"Are you fucking nuts. If it's cold here, it's gonna be freezing up there"

"Told you to pack warmly, didn't I?"

"No. Isn't there warm clothing in the copters?"

"I think so. Hurry up"

Hwoarang raced back to one of the helicopters and came back five minutes later wearing a large army printed parka. During that time, the soldiers staying behind had already started their search

"Come on, let's go," I said

We began the walk towards the mountains, searching for any clues we could find along the way, but the best we could find were a couple of splatters of blood here and there leading towards the mountains. As we headed higher, the temperature dropped, until even I was shivering, despite the large heavily parka I was wearing

"Fuck this, Jin, it's too freaking cold," Hwoarang said

"You can turn back," I said, "I'll continue on"

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna save your ass if you collapse. I'm staying"

"Soldiers, if you want, you can turn back and wait for us," I told them

"We'll continue on with you," one of the soldiers said

"No, head back. I don't want you freezing to death. Imagine the paperwork"

There was a slight laughter, as Hwoarang rolled his eyes. The soldiers finally agreed and turned back, as Hwoarang and I continued on

"You know this is insane?"

"Yeah, I know, but we gotta do this"

"I know, I'm just-Whoa!"

Using my devil relaxes, I was able to catch him before he fell completely through the melted snow, which gave way to reveal a deep hole in the ground. I felt around with my foot and touched more melted snow. As if a very hot fire had been around

"They're nearby, I'm sure of it," I cried

"How can you tell?" Hwoarang demanded

"Jinpachi can shoot fireballs. And the snow around here is melted like fire has been around. They're nearby, I'm telling you"

I started running through the thick snow, trying to find my father and brother-in-law

"Father! Trunks! Where are you guys?!"

I saw black on white and ran towards it, standing before my unconscious father. He was in his human form, his body covered in ice crystals, while his skin was blue from the cold. I put two fingers on his throat and felt a faint pulse. I then gently lifted my father up from the snow and turned to Hwoarang

"If Father is here, Trunks can't be too far away," I said

We did a quick search and found him lying not too far away, also in the same condition as Father. Hwoarang picked Trunks up and we started to head back down

"Jin?" my father asked groggily

"Don't worry, I've got you"

"Suka okay?"

"She's fine"

The snow in front of us exploded, causing us to fall back. I looked up, as a giant of a man appeared before us. He looked like a combination of Brolli and Jinpachi. Then I remembered what the files said and realized it _was_ a combination of Brolli and Jinpachi

"Holy shit," Hwoarang said

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. 11: Hwoarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

"Holy shit," I said

"We have to get out of here," Jin said, "Now!"

I picked Trunks up again and went to run past the disfigured Brolli, but he spun around and smacked me lightly in the face with the back of his fist. Even so, I still went flying through the air, losing hold of Trunks. I got up, as Brolli came towards me, but Jin came flying through the air and slammed into Brolli, the pair of them rolling through the snow. I ran after them, as they were getting to their feet and leapt forth with a flying kick, connecting with Brolli's face, but he didn't even flinch. I landed beside, as he turned to face me

Jin struck, lashing out with a left punch, but Brolli snapped back to him and knocked his fist aside, slamming his own fist into Jin's chest and throwing him through the air. I punched Brolli in the waist, before swinging my leg towards his face. He grabbed me by the ankle and casually tossed me aside, before heading towards Jin

"Don't turn your back on me!" I said

I ran at him and attacked with the Hunting Hawk move. Brolli didn't flinch, as he smacked me through the air with a simple backhand. I slid through the snow, before getting to my feet again. Jin was on his feet and attacking Brolli with all he had, but Brolli was simply blocking or dodging his moves. I came up behind Brolli, as he spun around. Ducking under his fist, I slammed the sole of my foot into his chin, as Jin came in with his Corpse Thrust, finally throwing Brolli through the air

"Wow, he's tough," I said

"It's a combination of Brolli and Jinpachi," Jin told me

"Who? What?"

"Jinpachi, a powerful man possessed by the Ogre blood. He and Brolli have fused their bodies together to create him"

"Oh. Not good"

Brolli/Jinpachi got up from the snow and whirled around, before running at us. Jin struck first, punching twice with his right fist, before ducking, as I came in with my Chainsaw Kick move. I stepped aside to avoid his kick, which struck Jin instead and swung my leg up high, charging my ki energy into it, before bringing it down over Brolli's head. The move made him stumble, as Jin struck him with a bolt of his own ki energy. Brolli growled and shot up into the sky, disappearing from sight

"Where do you think he went?" I asked

"MOVE!"

I dived out of the way, as a green energy blast shot down and struck the ground where I had been a second ago. I looked up and saw that there was now a hole in the ground. Looking towards the sky, I saw several small green lights, as the energy blasts came flying down towards us. Jin and I moved away from the arena, as the energy blasts followed after us

"He doesn't give up, does he?" I said

"We have to get out of here," Jin said, "Come on"

We headed back towards Kazuya and Trunks, dodging the energy blasts, before picking them up and continuing the journey down the mountain. After a while, the energy blasts stopped and we were able to reach the helicopters with no problems

"Is there trouble, sir?" a soldier

"Yes, which is why we need to leave now," Jin said, getting onto a helicopter

I followed after him and put Trunks down, as a couple of soldiers attended to him and Kazuya, covering them with thermal blankets, as the rotors started whirring

"Come on, come on," Jin said

The helicopters lifted off and we headed back towards Japan

"Uh, sir, we've got a problem," called the pilot

"What is it?" Jin asked

"Someone is after us"

Jin and I looked outside, seeing Brolli/Jinpachi flying outside. He flew in front of a helicopter and fired a ki blast at it, destroying the helicopter and sending it towards earth as a burning wreck. Soldiers began shooting at Brolli from another helicopter, but he avoided their bullets, before destroying their helicopter with a single ki blast

"Crap, we're next," I said

"No we're not," Jin said, his eyes flashing red

He removed his parka and hoodie, as wings unfurled from his back and tattoos appeared on his chest. Jin leapt out of the helicopter, as I grabbed a nearby rifle and peeked outside. Jin was hammering Brolli with laser blasts, while avoiding the ki blasts as best as he could, but still taking hits, while Brolli looked like he wasn't hurting. Holding onto the rifle with one hand, I aimed towards Brolli and pulled the trigger. He looked up at me and dodged the wave of bullets. His right hand started glowing, but just before he could fire the blast, Jin struck him with a laser beam, throwing his shot off. Brolli threw another ki blast, catching Jin in the chest and sending him towards the ground

"What's…going…on?" came Trunks' voice

"We're under attack, but it's nothing to worry about"

I let off another volley at Brolli, but he smiled and rolled through the air like a jet fighter, avoiding the bullets with ease. Both of his hands were glowing green and he put them together, palms facing us. I aimed him up and was about to fire when he did first. The ki blast screamed towards us, only to be knocked aside by a laser beam. Brolli turned towards Jin and they kept fighting, as we left them behind in the distance. A few hours later, we arrived back at the Zaibatsu, landing upon the rooftop. The soldiers took Kazuya and Trunks inside, as Jun came outside

"Hwoarang! Where's Jin?"

"Still in Nepal," I answered somewhat reluctantly

"What he's doing over there?"

"He's battling against a guy that's a combination of Brolli and Jinpachi"

"You mean, they've finally fused?"

"Yeah and he's not easy to fight against"

"So now we're up against Brolpachi?"

"Brolpachi? He has a name?"

"Yes, that's the name G Corporation gave him should he ever be created"

"And are we in major trouble?"

"Yes, we are. Brolpachi has the combined powers of Brolli and Jinpachi, two warriors who have almost destroyed the world each on two occasions. If he wanted to, Brolpachi could destroy the world with minimal difficulty"

"Time to call in all the warriors?"

"Yes, even though we're down by four. But they should be fine"

"Did Asuka make it back here?" I asked

"Yes, she did. That's why I was so worried"

"Well, let's get going. We've got a lot to do before Brolpachi gets here"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. 12: Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

I woke up slowly, feeling pain pounding through my head

"How you feeling?"

I looked over and saw Jun sitting on the bed next to me

"Where am I?" I asked groggily

"Back at the Zaibatsu in the medical ward"

"How long have I been out?"

"At a best guess, I say nearly half a day, maybe more due to the cold"

"How did I get here?"

Jun didn't answer for a minute or so

"Jin and Hwoarang brought you back. Only problem is, Jin's not here"

"What?"

"He stayed behind to battle Brolpachi, as Hwoarang told me"

"Brolpachi?"

Then it came back to me. The fused combination of Brolli and my grandfather Jinpachi. With Jinpachi's blood and Brolli's power, Brolpachi would be able to destroy the world with no problem. But why hadn't it been destroyed already? Was Brolpachi waiting for something?

"Kazuya? Are you okay?"

"Where's Asuka? Is she here?"

"Yes, she's here. She got back before you guys and she's fine now"

"We need to get everyone here to assess this situation"

"Hwoarang and I are taking care of it right now, so don't worry too much, okay?"

"I am worrying, Jun. We have a powerful warrior on our hands and no way to defeat him. He's too strong, even for me, possibly even for Vegeta"

"We'll find a way"

I got up from the bed, holding onto the gurney for support, as Jun came to my side

"You need to rest"

"I think I've rested long enough"

I left the room and headed towards my office, as Jun followed behind me, fussing over me and worrying, but I waved her off

"I'll be fine once Jin comes home"

I entered my office, finding a lot of people waiting there. Before I could get a chance to see who they were properly, something slammed into me, squeezing me tightly

"Asuka…hi"

"Welcome back, Daddy"

"Can you let me go…I do need to breathe last I checked"

"Oh, sorry"

Asuka let me go and stepped back

"So, what's been going on?" I asked everyone

"Trying to figure out how to best tackle Brolpachi," Hwoarang answered

"The only idea we could come up with was to separate the fusion between Brolli and Jinpachi," Trunks said, "But we're unsure how"

"Simple. Just attack him with loads of energy blasts," Ashe said, coming into the room, "That should do the trick"

"We could drag him into the Netherrealm," Scorpion suggested, "Not sure what good that would do"

"Might make him stronger," Gohan said, "And we seriously don't want that"

"Okay, so attacking him with energy blasts might do the trick," Kitana said, "As long as we can hit him"

"He's got the powers of a Saiyan and Ogre in his blood. Fighting him will be near impossible," I said

"Well, Goten and I could fuse together, but I doubt we'd have enough power," Trunks said

"What if we had Kazuya and Vegeta fuse together?" Sub Zero suggested

"Not gonna happen," Vegeta said straight away, "For one thing, I'm too strong and secondly, we're different species. I'm Saiyan and he's a demon"

"Okay, what about Ashe and Jin?"

"We're too alike," Ashe said, "Who knows what will happen. It might not work"

"Fine, Kazuya and Jin or Ashe?" Sub Zero continued

"Jin's only half demon. I'll full demon," I said, "Won't work"

"Then we need someone who is a half demon like Jin, but not Ashe or Asuka," said Gohan

"This fusing thing, how does it work and how long does it last?" Hwoarang asked

"Depends on the technique, but usually about half an hour," Goten answered

"What techniques are there?" I asked

"The Fusion Dance that me and Trunks do, that's the common one"

"Any others?"

"None come to mind. Well, there are the Potarra earrings, but that fusion lasts forever and there is no earrings left in the universe. They've all been destroyed"

"Why do you ask anyway?" Asuka asked

"Well, what if I had the Devil Gene and fused with Jin?"

"Don't be an idiot," I said straight away, "How can you get the Devil Gene from us?"

Hwoarang shrugged

"I'm sure you guys could figure it out. But think about it. If Jin didn't have Gene, was complete human like me, we would be very evenly matched. If we both have the Gene, we'd kick ass"

"The Devil is a power of hell," Scorpion said, "For this to work, we need some hell power and a transfusion. And the Netherrealm is full of hell power"

"So, can we do it?" Hwoarang asked me

"First, we have to find Jin and then we'll see"

As if on cue, the office windows were smashed as Jin came hurtling through them. He skidded along the floor and came to a sudden stop against the wall. All of us turned towards the window, where Brolpachi was floating outside, a smirk on his face

"Damn him!" Vegeta said

Brolpachi raised his hands, as green energy began charging up in his palms

"Stop him!" I said

I transformed into my Devil form and leapt out into the air, followed by Devil Asuka, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta. After a few seconds, Devil Ashe also joined us

"Come to play, have we?" Brolpachi asked, "Okay, we'll play"

I fired a laser at him, as he fired the blast towards the office. Gohan destroyed the attack with one of his own blasts, but Brolpachi flew forth and landed an axe kick on Gohan's head, sending him towards the road

"Distract him. We'll try and finish him off," Vegeta said

He began charging up an attack, as Goten and Trunks were doing the same. Asuka, Ashe and I flew at Brolpachi, but he avoided up, throwing ki blasts at the Saiyans, knocking them out of the sky, before turning to us

"Oh great," I said, "Here we go"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. 13: Scorpion and Hwoarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

Brolpachi had arrived, battling against the Saiyans and Devils, while a few of us had taken Jin away to the medical ward. The rest of us headed outside, watching the battle take place in the sky

"What are we going to do?" Sub Zero asked

"Try and help out as best as you can," I said, "Hwoarang and I are going to the Netherrealm"

"Wait, I'm going with you?" Hwoarang asked

"Well, yes. It's the only way we can make you a demon"

"But if I become a demon down there, will I be able to get out?"

"Yes. Now stop fussing"

"Don't we need some of Jin's blood?"

"Oh right. Almost forgot about that"

We headed back inside, walking towards the medical ward where Jun and Julia were with Jin. He was still unconscious, a drip attached to his arm and a breathing tube in his nose, while his breathing and heart rate were being monitored

"We need some of Jin's blood," I said, "If we want this fusion between Hwoarang and Jin to take place"

"I hope Jin doesn't mind," Jun said, "Doctor"

A few seconds passed before a doctor came into the room

"Yes, Ms Kazama?"

"I want you to take a sample of Jin's blood for these guys," Jun answered

The doctor gave us a quick look, before rummaging in his desk for a syringe. He tied a cord around Jin's arm, before inserting the needle into a vein and drawing out some blood, before removing the cord and draining the syringe into a container, capping it and handing it to me

"There we go"

"Thanks. Let's go, Hwoarang"

"Wha-"

I had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him outside, where the aerial battle still raged. Kitana came over to me

"Are you going into the Netherrealm?" she asked

"Yeah. We're gonna make Hwoarang a demon. Wish me luck"

"Sareena should be home," Sub Zero said, "You can ask her to open a portal for you and also for the spell to turn Hwoarang"

"Right, thanks. Come on"

We got into my car, a 2003 Ford Mustang, before driving over to Sub Zero's place, where Sareena answered the door, her sons standing behind her

"How can I help, guys?"

"We need a portal to the Netherrealm and a spell to turn Hwoarang into a half-demon using Jin's blood," I answered, "Think you can do it?"

"I'll check the spell book. It's one of Quan Chi's, so it should have something," Sareena said, letting us in

"Hi, Scorpion," greeted Mataku, "What's Azriel doing?"

"He's at home with his sister, either training or annoying her," I answered, "For his sake, I hope he's doing the former"

I remembered the time Azriel had annoyed his sister. It wasn't a nice result. Sasha had gotten him back and he ended up leaving her alone for about two weeks

"Here we go," Sareena said, coming back into the living room

She was carrying a couple pieces of paper with red writing on them. She handed one to me, before turning away and reading off the other piece. A few minutes later, a large red portal appeared in the middle of the living room

"Whoa, what is that?" Rin asked

"A portal to a place you don't wanna go," Sareena answered, "Ready guys?"

Hwoarang gulped

"Yeah"

I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the portal, arriving into the hellish place called the Netherrealm. Fire rained down, as screams echoed throughout the realm and demons rampaged across the desert wilderness

"This is the Netherrealm?" Hwoarang asked

"That is it. Now you can see why I hate it here"

"Yeah, I'll agree with you on that"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

This place was insane!

It had that whole hell-world place feel to it. The sky, clouds and ground were deep red, as if it had been drenched in blood. There were demons of all kinds moving around the place, either on their own or in groups. Scorpion must be well known down here, because everyone seemed to leave us alone

"Now we've just got to find a secluded place," Scorpion said

I looked around at the open wasteland, before realizing that we had just left a city. I looked over my shoulder as the spiked gates came crashing down behind us

"Let's go"

We headed out into the wasteland, avoiding the demons and leaping across rivers of lava, walking towards the mountains, where the clouds were dark red, so dark they were almost black, as steam was blasted out of the rock faces

"This should do," Scorpion said

We were in a place that looked like a former temple. The pillars were broken and lying around us, cracks were running through the ground and what seemed like bodies littered the place. Scorpion was using a log to draw a pentagram on the dirt floor. He tossed the log aside once he was done

"Into the pentagram"

I gulped and headed into the pentagram, feeling slight magic creeping around me

"Remove your upper clothing and kneel"

I took off my jacket and shirt, before kneeling on the ground, as Scorpion began reading the inscription on the paper. He uncapped the container and dribbled the blood onto my forehead. The blood felt scaringly warm as it ran down my face and dripped onto my chest. Scorpion continued reading, as I felt something strange and new reverberating through my body. He tossed the remainder of the blood onto my face and chest, as the feeling took hold in my chest. I fell forward onto my elbows, groaning in pain, as my own blood began seeping from my eyes, nose and mouth, mingling with Jin's blood, which was slowly fading

"How much longer?" I groaned

"Not much," Scorpion answered as he continued chanting

The new demon inside me growled and threw me back up onto my knees, howling as Jin's blood was absorbed into my veins, making the demon a part of me. I cried out in pain, which was lancing through my chest, as Scorpion finished the spell and the final words struck home into me, throwing me onto my back. I gasped, sucking in much needed air as I got to my hands and knees

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" I muttered, "A demon was born inside of me and tried to rip its way out until the spell and Jin's blood forced it to become a part of me"

Scorpion chuckled

"At least you still retained your sarcasm"

"Yeah, cause that would be such a shame if I lost it"

I got up shakily, feeling the demon calming down inside of me. I stepped out of the pentagram, as it faded into the ground, before flexing my arms, feeling the new power flowing through them. Whistling in amazement, I put my clothes back on

"What's going on here?"

Scorpion and I whirled around to see two people behind us. One of them had pale green skin and was wearing black pants, boots, gloves and a spiked harness, while tattoos had been carved into his forearms

"Quan Chi," Scorpion growled

But he wasn't the only surprise. It was the man standing next to him. A man that I knew wasn't a man. I could feel the power radiating from him. I had only met him a few times, once fighting by his side against a great evil. Seeing him here now, confronting us, took the breath out of me

"Raiden?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. 14: Hwoarang and Trunks

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

"Raiden?"

He didn't seem to hear me, standing next to Quan Chi

"What's going on here, Raiden?" Scorpion asked

"Why do you want to know, Scorpion?"

"Something's going on here and I don't like it," I said

"Raiden's turned evil," Scorpion said

"What makes you think that?"

"His clothing and his eyes have changed"

"So? He looked like that seven years ago"

"He's changed, ever since he died against Onaga. Over time, the corruption has been filling his soul, turning him evil"

"Oh. So it's bad?"

"Very"

"What's been going on here?" Quan Chi asked, "I sense that a spell has taken place. A dark spell, one like my own"

"Doesn't matter to you," said Scorpion, "And Raiden, what are you doing here?"

"Doesn't matter to you," Raiden smirked

"Right, well, we'll be leaving right now," I said

"Oh I don't think that won't be necessary," Quan Chi said, "Stay around, you might like this place"

A green barrier appeared around the four of us. I touched the barrier and felt a painful electrical jolt run up my arm

"Thanks for the offer, but we've seen all the sight and are quite bored with the place," Scorpion said, "I don't think we'll be staying"

"I don't think you have a choice," Raiden said

He threw a lightning bolt at Scorpion, hitting him in the chest and throwing him back. Quan Chi laughed, as Scorpion got to his feet, rage in his eyes

"Get over here!"

Raiden groaned when the harpoon hit him in the chest, Scorpion reeling him in like a fish on a hook. Quan Chi growled and went for Scorpion, but I spun around, kicking him in the face with a hooking roundhouse. Quan Chi landed flat on his face, before flying up onto his feet

"You're not human"

"Not anymore"

"Ah, so the spell used was to turn you into a demon"

"Something like that"

"Let's see what you've got"

"Same for you"

Quan Chi swung his fist, which I dodged before striking him with one of my own. He recovered quickly and backhanded me in the face, before delivering a kick to my stomach, which threw me onto my back. Surprisingly, I wasn't as winded as I thought I would be, even though the kick had felt powerful

"Come on, get up onto your feet," Quan Chi growled

"Fine"

I got to my feet and landed an inner high kick on his face, followed by a punch to the stomach, face and a spinkick to the chest. Quan Chi staggered back, as I headed for him. He threw his hands out, a large green skull flying from his palms. I took the blast in the chest, throwing me back several feet onto my back

"You have no powers"

"We'll see about that"

I got to my feet and dodged his punch, kicking him in the face, before charging my ki into my other leg and delivering a kick to his chest. Quan Chi flew through the air, skidding along the pebbly ground, before getting back up

"Okay, so you have some power"

"Damn straight I do. Shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**TRUNKS**

What was taking Scorpion and Hwoarang so long?

According to Sub Zero, they should have been back by now, but so far; there had been no sign of them. And we were a little too preoccupied to go looking for them

"Die!" Brolpachi yelled

I just manage to avoid his large ki blast, as he came flying at me. I instinctively fired a ki blast at him, but Brolpachi twisted his body and dodged it, flying towards Kazuya and delivering a backhand to his face. Kazuya fell a few feet, before recovering and firing a laser beam, which Brolpachi avoided by back-flipping and kicking Gohan in the chest. Father fired his Gallic Gun at Brolpachi, who flew over the beam and shot a fireball from the fanged mouth in his chest. Father flew away from the fireball, as Goten struck Brolpachi in the back with his Kamehameha Wave. I quickly charged up my Buster Cannon move and fired it, striking Brolpachi in his right side. Brolpachi roared, as Kazuya, Ashe and Asuka all struck him with their laser beams

"Come on, Vegeta, let's finish him," Kazuya called

"Very well then"

Father held his hands out to the side, as his palms began to glow

"You're about to witness the start of your destruction," Father said

He swung his arms around to his front, holding his hands together, aiming them towards Brolpachi

"Big Bang Attack!"

Father fired his devastating attack. Brolpachi roared, as gold aura appeared around him. He continued roaring, as his aura got larger, at the same time Father's attack struck him hard. An explosion was set off, creating a large cloud of dust

"Did we do it?" Asuka asked

"That was too easy," Ashe said

"Yeah, too easy," Gohan agreed

Once the dust had faded away, I saw that they were right. Brolpachi was still floating before us, a smile on his face and no marks anywhere on his body, his aura shining brightly

"Looks like you're gonna have to better than that"

He spread his arms out, before flying higher, as his hands began to glow green

"Stop him!" Father called

We all flew after Brolpachi, hoping to stop him, but he had charged up enough of his ki and fired the blast, aiming towards the road, as he flew down towards us

"Here we go," Kazuya said

Brolpachi struck him in the chest with a punch, before throwing Ashe through the air with a kick. Goten flew at him, only to be met with a backhanded blow, as Gohan and I flew at him. An explosion rocked the city, as the blast struck the road and tore it apart, throwing cars and people aside, while bringing down buildings in a one hundred metre radius

"Oh we are so dead," I said

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. 15: Asuka and Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**ASUKA**

Brolpachi had just destroyed a section of the city. People were running around screaming as the buildings came crashing down around them. Brolpachi was laughing like a maniac as he charged up another attack

"Stop him!"

Trunks fired his Buster Cannon move, striking Brolpachi in the chest and causing him to lose focus, the ki disappearing from his hands, as Gohan shot a ki blast at him and Ashe fired a laser beam. Brolpachi avoided both attacks, shooting two ki blasts at Goten and Father, before flying down towards me. I dodged his kick and struck with an uppercut to his chin, but it didn't faze him, as his fist sank into my stomach, throwing me through the air. I felt the glass shatter around me, new cuts appearing on my back and arms, as I slid across the office floor

"What's going on out there?" a businessman asked

"Trust me, you don't want to know," I answered

I dived out of the office, spreading my wings and flying towards the continuous battle. Brolpachi was currently taking on Trunks, Gohan and Goten at the same time, as Ashe flew about, assisting when he could. Vegeta was building up a ki attack, while Father was nowhere to be seen

"Where's my father?"

"Down there," Vegeta answered

I looked down and saw Father standing on the road, still in his demon form, as he lifted a car up easily and spread his wings, leaving the road and heading towards Brolpachi, who noticed and threw a ki blast

"Asuka!"

Father threw the car towards me, taking the blast to the torso. The car came flying at me, as I kicked it towards Brolpachi, hitting him hard, before quickly shooting a laser beam at the underside of the car, destroying it completely and covering Brolpachi in flames

"You think that can stop me? Part of me was created in flames"

The mouth in his chest opened up, shooting out a large fireball. A beam of ice came flying out of nowhere, freezing the fireball in its tracks and sending it crashing to earth. Father came flying up, carrying Sub Zero by his shoulders

"So, another warrior who has a death wish joins the fight?" Brolpachi said

Father threw Sub Zero into the air, as the ice warrior fired an iceball from his hands. Brolpachi batted the iceball aside, but his hand and forearm was immediately covered in ice. He frowned at his arm, as Father caught Sub Zero and Vegeta finally unleashed his attack, striking Brolpachi at full-force. Brolpachi flew through the air, smashing through a building that had yet to fall. That was until he charged up his aura, destroying the surrounding area, including most of the building

"If you think that's enough to defeat me, think again"

A spear suddenly appeared in Brolpachi's chest, blood running down his torso

"How about this?" Scorpion growled, "Come here, bitch!"

He yanked on the cable, hauling Brolpachi through the air towards him and delivering a kick to his chest, before hooking him with the spear again and delivering a second kick to the chest, tossing him over the building edge

"You're back," Trunks cried, "About time. Er, where's Hwoarang?"

"Right here," Hwoarang called

I nearly fell out of the air in shock. Hwoarang had wings! And black tattoos similar to Jin's, as well as red eyes. While he didn't have horns, he still had the demonic claws

"Oh my god, Hwoarang, you're a devil," I called

"That I am," he laughed, "Shall we get this party started?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning in pain

"Hey, you're awake," said a soft, gentle voice

I opened my eyes completely, seeing Julia sitting on the bed next to me

"Awake to see a beautiful angel beside me," I smiled

Julia smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. When she sat back, I moved myself to a sitting position, groaning in pain and holding a hand to my ribs

"How long have I been out?"

"Too long. Okay, several hours, nearly a day, but that's still too long"

"What has everyone been doing and how did I get here?" I asked, looking around at my surroundings

I was in the medical ward at the Zaibatsu, a drip attached to my arm and bandages around my torso and right arm

"Brolpachi brought you back here. Ever since then, everyone's been fighting him"

"Then I have to help"

I tried to get up, but Julia pushed me back down gently, but hard

"You have to rest"

"I've rested long enough. They need my help"

"They've been okay for the whole time. Sure they're not winning, but they're not losing either"

"Okay fine. I'll rest. Just…where's Akira?"

"Want me to go get her?"

"Yes please"

"Okay"

Julia got up from the bed and left the room. A few minutes passed before she returned with our daughter

"Hey, Akira, come here," I greeted

"You're awake now daddy"

Akira climbed onto the bed and gave me a hug. I gave her a hug back as best as I could without injuring myself further and Akira seemed to notice

"Are you hurt daddy?"

"Yeah, baby, so be careful okay?"

"Okay"

"Now, you run along and I'll see you later"

"Get better"

Akira jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, as Julia sat next to me again

"I want to get out of here. I need to be out of here"

"I know honey, I've already called a doctor. It'll be a while before someone comes"

"I can't be helpful if I'm lying in bed, doing nothing"

"Jin, from what I understand, you had a brutal fight with Brolpachi who left you worse for wear. Just take it easy and you'll be out of here soon"

I sighed, as a doctor finally came into the room

"So, how can I help?" the doctor asked

"You can start by discharging me," I answered

"We'll just check all of your injuries and any symptoms"

"Hurry," I said

The doctor checked me over, taking his time, which frustrated me, until he finally declared me well enough to leave. I could barely contain my excitement as I removed the drip and jumped off the bed

"Come on, Julia, let's get out of here"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. 16: Scorpion

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

"Come here!"

Brolpachi dodged my harpoon, instead grabbing the cable and pulling me through the air. I used my Teleporting Kick move, appearing behind Brolpachi and striking him in the back of the head. He whirled around, just missing me as I began falling towards the ground

"Careful now," Kazuya said when he grabbed me by the arm, "Wouldn't want any accidents to happen"

He swung me towards a half-destroyed building where Sub Zero was standing, waiting for his chance

"How long are we going to keep this up?" I asked

"Not sure. Brolpachi must be weakening by now. If not, then we're doomed"

Brolpachi dodged Asuka' laser beam by doing a simple twirl, throwing a ki blast in her direction, as Gohan came flying in from behind and delivered a punch to Brolpachi's cheek. The fused creation whirled around and smacked Gohan down with a backhand, before blocking both Goten and Trunks at the same time

Sub Zero raised his arms to the air, creating a rain of ice to hail down around Brolpachi when he shoved the young Saiyans away. Brolpachi roared in anger when the ice froze his skin, while I summoned a tower of fire right beneath him

"That was stupid," Brolpachi growled, "I thrive on fire"

The ice had been melted by the flames, as Brolpachi shot towards us, a green ki blast charging up in his hands

"Jump!"

Sub Zero and I leapt off the building, as the ki blast smashed into our previous standing point. I stabbed my harpoon into the side of the building, before letting go of the cable, allowing me to swing down and catch Sub Zero by the arm, before teleporting to the road

"Man, this guy just doesn't give up," Sub Zero exclaimed

"Well, when did you work that one out?" I asked, "Before or after he tried to kill us?"

"No, its just…there's no stopping him"

"Wait up. Would Sareena have a banishing spell at home?"

Sub Zero shrugged

"I wouldn't have a clue. I don't go through her things. It's not pretty if she finds out"

"Well, there's only one way to find out"

I looked up at the sky

"Night is falling soon"

"Come on"

I followed Sub Zero over to his car, before being driven to his place, where my car still resided. The return home from the Netherrealm had us coming out into the Zaibatsu

"Hi, honey," Sub Zero called as he entered the house

"Zero, hi. What do you need this time, Scorpion?" Sareena asked

"Just wondering if you have a banishment spell," I answered

"Do you think that will work on Brolpachi?"

"I'm not sure, but it's the best I can think of right now. As far as I know, Jin is still out of it"

"Okay, I'll try and find one"

Sareena headed off upstairs to get her book, as Sub Zero and I took a seat. Sub Zero turned the TV on, flicking through the channels, before turning it off again when he couldn't find anything interesting to watch

"This could take a while," he muttered

"We don't have much time"

"Found one," Sareena cried

She came downstairs carrying a piece of paper and a plastic bag filled with stuff

"What's in the bag, hon?"

"What you need for the spell. There's also some stuff you need to buy in order to complete the spell"

Sub Zero thanked her, taking the spell and bag, as we left the house

"You head back to the war zone. I'll get the ingredients," Sub Zero offered

I got into my car and drove back to the battle scene, where I found to my surprise that Kitana was also there, steel fans in hand, waiting on the road alongside Sonya, Jax and Johnny Cage

"How's the fight going?" I asked

"Same as before, I guess," Cage answered

"Well, hopefully we've got the thing that can help us"

"What's that?" asked Sonya

"A banishment spell. As soon as Sub Zero gets here, we might be able to get rid of Brolpachi, hopefully forever"

"Wish he hurry up"

"Where's Liu Kang?" I asked, "I thought he'd be here by now"

"He's currently in Edenia with Jade," Kitana answered, "He'll be here"

Sub Zero's car pulled up, as the ice ninja got out, carrying the spell and two bags

"What's in there?" asked Cage

"Ingredients," Sub Zero answered

He emptied the contents onto the pavement, before mixing things together, while reading the spell, muttering under his breath. Once he had everything made up, he began mixing them together into a small pot, reading the spell out louder. I looked up and saw Brolpachi convulsing, as everyone began getting hits in, smacking him through the air. Brolpachi tried to fight back, but the spell was making it harder for him, as Vegeta kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the road. Bits of tar and rock flew everywhere from the impact, as Brolpachi got to his feet. He saw Sub Zero reading the spell and roared, before charging at us

I punched him in the face, rocking him back, as Cage performed a backflip, throwing Brolpachi into the air. Sonya jumped up and wrapped her legs around Brolpachi's waist, before twisting her body and throwing him back down into the road. Brolpachi got to his feet, but Kitana had flicked her fans open to reveal the razor-sharp blades, slicing into his legs, before twirling like a geisha and slashing him across the chest. Brolpachi growled and lashed out at Kitana, knocking her aside

"Hey!" I cried

I ran over and slammed my fist into his face, as Sub Zero finished the spell. Brolpachi convulsed and roared in anger, as sparkles appeared around him, gathering on his body, making him fade away. I hurried to Kitana's side and helped her up

"Is she okay?" Sub Zero asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kitana answered, before looking over where Brolpachi had been, "Did we actually do it? Defeat him?"

"We could have," I answered

"Did you actually think that would have worked?" a voice boomed

We all whirled around to see Brolpachi standing behind us, a large grin on his face

"But the spell worked," Sub Zero cried, "You couldn't fight back, which was part of it, and you also got taken away"

"True, but it can't hold me. My power is too vast for a simple banishing spell to work"

"Well, we never thought of it that way," Cage said

"Well, now you know, children," Brolpachi said, "It was fun fighting you all"

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sonya asked

"I had my bit of fun with you, now I'll have some fun on my own. Bye"

Brolpachi shot off into the sky and disappeared from view faster than we could blink

"Blast, he got away!" cried Vegeta, "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Well, we tried," Kitana said, "He was too fast. We're not superheroes like you"

"Now we have to go after him"

And with that, Vegeta took off into the sky after Brolpachi

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. 17: Trunks

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**TRUNKS**

Brolpachi had gone and so had Father

I landed on the road, downgrading my power level, as everyone else began leaving. Asuka landed beside me and took my hand, resuming her human self

"Hey, you okay?" she asked

"I don't feel it. Spent the last hour or so getting smacked around by Brolpachi"

I touched a cut on my cheek, noticing that Asuka also had one

"We better get out of here and prepare ourselves for when he comes back"

"Come on then"

We hurried back to the Zaibatsu, where Jun and Mother were tending to the wounded

"Honey, are you okay?" Jun asked Asuka

"Yeah, I'm fine for now"

"So, how'd it go out there?"

I turned around to see Jin standing in the doorway, his daughter and wife by his side

"Brolpachi got away," I answered "My father has gone after him"

"Best if we go out there and get him back before he gets himself killed"

"Hey, Jin, you're finally awake," cried Hwoarang, slapping Jin on the back as he stepped inside, "Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, I did. Wait a minute"

Jin stepped closer to Hwoarang, who was grinning like an idiot

"You have demon blood?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks to Scorpion. Oh and you"

"Me? How?"

"Used a bit of your blood"

"And who's permission did you get?" Jin asked angrily, "Certainly wasn't mine"

"It was mine," Jun answered calmly

"Yeah, we did it so we could fuse together"

"Huh?"

"The Fusion Dance," I answered, stepping in, "It's what me and Goten do every now and again. Hwoarang figured if he had demonic blood like you, he would be able to fuse with you to create a powerful fighter"

"Riight and when did we have this discussion?" Jin asked

"While you were having a snooze," Hwoarang answered

"Okay, so will this fusion thing work?"

"Not sure," I answered, "It's possible it could. It's also possible it won't"

"I guess there's only one way of finding out. Brolpachi isn't keeping us too busy, so let's get this underway"

"There is a place we can go to train," I said, "Kami's Lookout"

"How do we get there?" Hwoarang asked

"We fly"

"Well, if you do that, we'll keep an eye out here," Asuka offered

"Come on, guys, let's go," I said

Hwoarang, Jin and I headed to the rooftop, as I took off into the air, followed by the two devils, as we made our way towards Kami's Lookout, where Dende and Mr. Popo greeted us

"Hey, guys," I said, "We're just here for a little training session"

"You've come for the Hyerbolic Chamber?" Mr. Popo asked

"Later," I answered, "For now, we're teaching these guys the Fusion Dance"

"Wow, check this place out," Hwoarang cried, "A building in the sky. This looks awesome"

"So, how does this fusion dance work?" Jin asked, "And how much of a fool does it make us?"

"It does make you look like a fool, but trust me, the result is worth it," I said, "Or at least I've been told that. You don't remember your time as the fusion"

"How long does it last?" Jin asked

"About half an hour," Hwoarang answered

Jin gave him a surprised look, before sighing and looking away

"Well, let's get started then"

For the next few hours, I taught the pair the fusion dance. Both were quite reluctant to do the first, but Jin was the first to loosen up, wanting to keep doing it, while Hwoarang constantly had a look of bemusement and annoyance. And then finally, after about four hours, the fusion worked, as a bright light engulfed the pair. However, it wasn't quite as I had imagined

The warrior was short and very fat, with spiky, dark auburn hair, while wearing a darkened version of Hwoarang's motorcycle clothes, Jin's gauntlets and boots. He had Jin's eyes, but Hwoarang's face, if it was fat

"Oh my God," I cried, "What the hell happened?"

"That's not how it's supposed to go, right?" asked Dende

"We can't have him fighting Brolpachi like that," Mr. Popo said, "It reminds me of the time when you and Goten first finally fused"

"Yeah, we got told about that one," I said

We waited for half an hour for the new warrior to defuse, while trying to keep him from running off the edge of the lookout and trying to work out a name for him. Half an hour, he split apart back into regular-size Jin and Hwoarang

"Whoa, did it work?" Jin asked, "How come we're still here?"

"The fusion kinda worked," I answered

"What do you mean?" asked Hwoarang

"We mean, that while the fusion worked, one of you must have done something wrong that upset the fusion," Mr. Popo answered, "As a result, you created a warrior who would have been useless in battle"

"Okay, so who didn't have totally straight fingers?" I asked

Jin and Hwoarang looked at each other

"Had to be one of you"

Finally, Hwoarang confessed

"It was a bit hard, considering I felt like a dick"

"Well, okay, fair enough, you do look like a dick," I said, "But you had the fusion down pat. Almost. Gotta work on that finger thing"

"Don't worry, Hwoarang will get it," Jin said, "Won't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get it"

"Alright, into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," I said

"What's that?" Hwoarang asked

"It's a room where you remain for a year, training to perfect your abilities," Dende answered, "But while a year passes in there, only a day goes by out here"

"So, in other words, only a day will go by while we're in there training hard for a year?" Jin asked, "Where's my ticket?"

"The gravity will also be stronger, in order to hone your abilities," I said, "You have to fight against gravity in order to become stronger"

"Alright, let's get going," Hwoarang grinned

I led the way to the chamber and stood by the doors, as Jin and Hwoarang waited beside me, almost impatiently

"You will have enough resources to last the year," I said

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Jin asked

"Sorry, I can't. Only two people are permitted to enter the chamber at a time"

"So, we'll be on our own, learning the dance by ourselves?" asked Hwoarang

"You have the fusion right. You just need to fine tune it"

I opened the doors and stepped aside

"In you go"

The pair looked at each other, before stepping inside, as the doors closed behind them

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. 18: Jin and Hwoarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

"Whoa, check this place out," Hwoarang cried, "It's so massive! But it doesn't look like that on the outside"

"Time and space," I said, "It's all different in there compared to out there. That's why it's so huge inside and tiny outside"

"I mean, check out that horizon. You can't really see it. It's like it goes on forever"

"It probably does"

I turned away and headed into the living quarters. There were two bedrooms, one bathtub and shower combined, as well as a huge pantry loaded with one year's worth of supplies. Even I was amazed by all this. Then I noticed the clock up high on the wall, counting down the time we had left in here

"Well, we might as well get started," I said, "We've got a whole year to train in here"

"Wonder if we'll age?" Hwoarang asked

I rolled my eyes and headed out into the open space

"You know, you could easily get lost out here," Hwoarang said

"Only if we're you," I retorted

"Come on"

Hwoarang faced me, getting into his stance, as I got into mine. He struck first, lashing out with his right foot. I raised my arm to block the blow, feeling the intense pressure on it, weighing my arm down, making it harder to swing

"Geez, they weren't kidding about the gravity thing," Hwoarang said

"I guess we have to fight it in order to become stronger"

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious"

Hwoarang struck with a left punch. I dodged it, before swinging my right. Hwoarang ducked, his leg sweeping around towards mine. I jumped over his leg, feeling the weigh of gravity wearing down on me, as Hwoarang rose and delivered a kick to my sternum. I stumbled back, as Hwoarang grinned

"Come on, Jinny, I thought you were good at this stuff. Then again, from the looks of things, I've adapted to the gravity quicker than you"

"Your demon side was created in the Netherrealm, a hell dimension, so it would get used to things like this quicker and easier than me"

"Good point"

He came at me with a high roundhouse. I ducked and stepped aside, throwing a left hook at his face. Hwoarang blocked the blow and tried for a punch at my chest with the same fist, but I grabbed his fist, turning around and striking him in the face with a left elbow. Hwoarang stumbled back, as I followed through with a straight punch to the mid torso. He went flying back, rolling a couple of times before coming to a stop. I raced after him, but he got to his feet quickly, spinning around on his right heel, while lashing out with his left, connecting with my cheek and throwing me through the air. I twisted my body so that I landed on my feet, before dodging Hwoarang's next kick, before delivering one of my own to his exposed hip

"You're getting good, Jin"

"Maybe you're just getting crap"

"Ooh, fighting words"

"Bring it, Rang. I need a good fight"

"Well, if it's a fight you want-"

His body began to change, with tattoos, demonic claws and wings appearing

"-Then a fight you'll get"

"Save your energy for talking, cause that's all you're good at"

"And you're gonna need yours for this fight to come"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

Jin transformed into his demon form and we fought. Our powers were evenly matched, our strength growing with each blow landed or blocked. Over the weeks, the gravity became easier to fight against, until we had adapted to it. After a few months, I could feel the new strength and power just flowing through me thickly. It was like an aphrodisiac. But I couldn't let the power run to my head. I fought for control over the demon, over the power, forcing it into my feet and fists, delivering the powerful blows to Jin and vice versa

Towards the end of our time in the Chamber, we started up our training of the Fusion Dance once again, practicing that for days on end, trying to get it perfect. A few times I know we got it right due to the fact we seemingly blacked out for at least half an hour. And when we were back to ourselves, we would fight each other for at least an hour before trying again

"Well, I tell you what, I feel a lot stronger," I said

"Yeah I know. Wonder what our fusion is like"

"I guess we'll never know unless someone tells us about it"

"This place…it's been a different experience for me…something new," Jin said

"Well, you've always got to expand your horizons," I said, "So, you know how to channel your ki into energy blasts. Wanna show me how to do that?"

"Quite simple really. You know how to charge your ki and channel it to create powerful attacks. With energy blasts, it's kinda the same, except your exerting that energy into a projectile, forcing it to become something dangerous"

For the next few weeks, Jin showed me how to channel my ki energy into projectiles. He was able to throw lightning bolts. I was now able to throw blue energy blasts. And so, I put this new technique into practice in our fights, stopping Jin's attacks with an energy blast or so forth

"Our time's running out," Jin said "We've only got a few days left"

"Better keep practising with the fusion thing," I said, "That's our main concern. Gotta get that down pat"

"Oh we've got it alright. Just need to perfect it"

"So, let's get to it"

The remainder of our days in the Chamber were spent doing the fusion dance. And each time we did, we were able to do with confidence and power, feeling the fusion take hold, knowing it was successful each time we did it. And then we just carried on with our fighting and training. And on our last day, we finished up with a training session, a sparring match and one fusion dance. Then the time ran out, as the doors opened

"Well, here we go," Jin said, "Time to go back into the real world"

"Damn. I kinda liked it here"

"Come on, Hwoarang. We've got to put this fusion into action"

"I know, I'm kidding. Let's go"

Together, we left the Chamber and ventured back out onto Earth

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	19. 19: Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

The front doors of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened up, as Jin and Hwoarang stepped outside. Immediately, I could feel the power flowing off the pair and I was amazed by it. I could tell that Jin had surpassed me and Hwoarang was just equal with him

"Whoa, you made good use of your time in there," Trunks said

"Now that is a good workout," said Hwoarang

"How do you feel?" asked Asuka

"Like two hundred percent stronger," Jin answered, "And we can do the fusion dance perfectly now"

"How do you know?" Trunks asked

"We don't, but it feels like we do," Hwoarang replied, "Now, if we could just get Brolpachi to come here"

"We could try and find them, tell him all about it," Trunks said, "Maybe, you two combined could finish him or damage him enough for the rest of us to help deal the final blow"

"I'll search," I offered

"I'll come with," Asuka said

"No, you can stay here"

"No, I'm coming with you"

I sighed. There was no point arguing with Asuka. She had inherited her stubbornness from me obviously, though I'll never admit it. But once her mind was made up, there was no point trying to convince her otherwise

"Fine, you can come"

"Yay, I knew I'd win in the end"

I just rolled my eyes and transformed into Devil, before leaping off Kami's Lookout and spreading my wings, catching a thermal and lifting off into the sky, as Devil Asuka joined me, enjoying the thrills of flying

"Where are we going to find Brolpachi?"

"Don't know. Gotta find a trail, I guess"

"You mean like that one"

There was a huge area of forest that had been destroyed in a circular fashion. As if a battle had been fought, destroying part of the forest while doing so

"Mother would be pissed if she ever saw that," Asuka said

"Yeah, especially if there's more than one," I agreed, "Like that one"

Another section of forest had been destroyed, although larger than the first circle. The forest stopped near the open plains, where there were a few large craters

"I take it Vegeta caught up with Brolpachi," Asuka suggested

I flew down and landed near a crater, looking around at the nearby craters, before taking to the air once again

"They're heading south," I said, "Towards the ocean"

"Well, let's get going"

We flew south towards the ocean, reaching there within twenty minutes. The craters had started to become more frequent when we reached the shoreline. We landed and turned back into our human forms, before looking around

"Dad, over here"

I hurried over to Asuka, where we found Vegeta lying facedown and half-submerged in the water. We quickly dragged him away from the water and turned him over onto his back. I bent down and checked his breathing, while seeing if he had a pulse. I sighed relief when I felt and heard both

"He's alive. Now we just need to get him out of here"

"And why would I want to let you do that?"

Asuka and I turned around to see Brolpachi hovering above the water before us

"Well, at least we found him," Asuka whispered

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find his body"

"He's not dead," I said

"Well, okay, unconscious form"

"You know, we actually came looking for you," Asuka said

"Is that so?" Brolpachi asked, "Well, that was very foolish of you"

"There is a fighter we would like you to meet," I said, "Very powerful. Would put up a good fight"

"Uh-huh. And tell me why I should be interested?"

"Well, for one, he's possibly stronger than Vegeta. And he might be more of a challenge"

"Really? Sounds interesting"

"It will be," I said

"Yeah, the best fight you'll ever have," Asuka agreed

"And where can I find this warrior?"

"He'll be waiting for you in the main street of the downtown," I said

We had never discussed where Jin and Hwoarang were to fight Brolpachi, but I figured that would be the place to be, as we all could hide and watch

"I'll think about it…after I destroy a few cities"

"He wants to fight you about now," I said

I ignored the look that Asuka was giving me

"Now? He sounds arrogant"

"Like you aren't?" Asuka said

"Very well. I will meet him now"

Brolpachi took off into the sky

"Jin and Rang aren't gonna like this," Asuka said

"I know, but Brolpachi needs to be dealt with," I said, "Come on"

We picked up Vegeta, as we both transformed and flew back to Kami's Lookout, where Jin and Hwoarang were busy practising their katas. We landed and turned back, as Trunks looked up, while I laid Vegeta down

"What happened?"

"We found him. And Brolpachi"

"Dende!"

The Namek warrior came running over and picked up Vegeta, before taking him away

"We've told Brolpachi to wait for Jin and Hwoarang in the main street of downtown"

"Well, let's go then," Jin said, "Let's finish this"

Hwoarang got into a stance, as Jin mimicked him. Then, they did some strange movements, before touching fingertips. A bright light engulfed them for a split second, fading away to reveal a man about the height and size of Jin, with spiky auburn hair and brown eyes. He wore a darkened version of Hwoarang's motorcycle clothes, Jin's gauntlets and boots

"Just call me…Jinarang"

"Nice," Asuka said

"Alright, let's go," I said, "Trunks, you call everyone and get them into position"

"What do you mean 'position'?"

"We'll be watching the battle. If Jinarang runs out of time or needs help, then we'll jump in and lend a hand"

"Alright"

"Can you fly?" I asked Jinarang

"I'm not sure. But let's get going. I wanna fight Brolpachi"  
Trunks flew off towards home, as Asuka and I transformed, before grabbing Jinarang by the arms and taking off into the sky, flying away towards the city, where we saw Brolpachi waiting for us. I just prayed that this would work

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	20. 20: Jinarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JINARANG**

Brolpachi was there, waiting for me

If it was a fight he wanted, then it is a fight he was gonna get

Kazuya and Asuka dropped me off, before flying away, as I strolled along the road. Brolpachi seemed to have sensed my presence, because he stiffened a bit, before turning around to face me

"Let me guess, you are the warrior they wanted me to fight?" he asked

"Very good," I answered in a child-like voice, clapping my hands a little, "You must feel very smart"

Brolpachi growled. I simply smirked

"Don't push me, boy"

"Ah, but that's the whole point of me being here. To push you"

Brolpachi came flying at me, swinging his fist. I raised my own fist and blocked him

"What do you call that?" I asked, smirking still

His other fist slammed into my face, but I dodged his kick and punched him, followed by a left hook. Brolpachi staggered back, before ducking under my roundhouse kick. He deflected my punch, as I was rocked back by his backhanded strike

"Woo-hoo, this boy knows how to hit," I laughed, "I was beginning to wonder if I was just fighting a little girl, but that hit made me think otherwise"

He growled, grinding his teeth. So I was getting him angry. That was a good thing. If he got too angry, he wouldn't be able to judge his moves, making it all that easier for me. On the other hand, if he got too angry, he could just destroy the world

Brolpachi swung his fist. I caught it in my hand, slamming my knee into his solar plexus. Growling, he brought his elbow down onto my shoulder, dropping me to my knees, before kicking me in the chest. I hit the road hard, rolling up onto my shoulders, before flipping back onto my feet

"Nice move there. Got any more?"

Brolpachi lunged with a spinning kick. I stepped back from the move, spinning around and delivering a high kick towards his face. Brolpachi caught my leg and grinned, before turning and throwing me through the air, before throwing several ki blasts at me

"Come on!"

I countered his ki blasts with several of my own, before landing on my feet, as Brolpachi came flying at me, swinging his fist. I inclined my head to the left, before slamming my fist into his stomach. Brolpachi grabbed my arm, pushing me back, before connecting his fist with my face. I went flying through the air, smashing through the front glass doors of a pharmacy, as Brolpachi came flying after me

I got to my feet and stepped to the side, kicking Brolpachi in the face and throwing him through the counter, destroying it completely, as he slammed against the medicine cabinet. Pills and containers went everywhere as Brolpachi got to his feet

"That was a lucky move for you," he growled

"No, I'm just good," I said

He threw a ki blast. I dodged it, as he came flying into me like a train. We flew across the lobby, knocking chairs over, before going through the wall and coming out into the alley, slamming against the wall and falling down. We quickly got to our feet and got into a stance. I blocked his kick and he blocked my punch. I kicked him twice in the face, as he growled, grabbing me by the throat and lifting me over him, slamming me into the ground. Brolpachi then punched me in the face, before lifting me up and tossing me through the air. I flew back like a missile, before twisting my body and throwing several lightning bolt ki blasts. Brolpachi dodged them as he flew after me, charging up an energy blast in his hands

I flipped over, landing on my feet while still flying back, putting my hands together. Small sparks appeared, as Brolpachi got closer. He raised his arms over his head, a large green orb surrounding his hands. Just as he brought his hands down, I drove my hands up into the blast. An explosion ripped through the city, throwing us through the air. I landed about a couple hundred feet away, getting to my knees, waiting for the cloud of dust to dissipate and the buildings to stop crumbling. The dust cleared, as Brolpachi appeared, walking towards me

"Damn, looks like I'm gonna have to try harder than that," I said, "You are one tough motherfucker, I'll give you that"

"Why thank you. I like compliments"

"I wasn't complimenting you. I was insulting you. Fucker!"

A large mouth filled with fangs appeared in Brolpachi's chest, before shooting a fireball. I rolled out of the way, as Brolpachi slammed his fist into the ground, purple energy rushing through the cracks. The shockwave brought me to my knees, as the energy lunged out of the ground at me, turning into spikes and ripping through my skin. I cried out in pain, as the spikes disappeared, while Brolpachi laughed

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" I asked, "Try this"

I held my hand out towards an upside-down car. The car began to lift up by itself, as I used my limited telekinesis to throw the car at Brolpachi. He simply batted it aside, the car spiralling through the air and exploding behind him

"Well, at least I tried. That's what counts"

He flew at me. I ran at him and lunged, our fists connecting, holding the position, neither of us willing to give in

"How is it you are equal with me?" Brolpachi asked, "You seemed weaker than Vegeta and I can defeat him"

"You'd be amazed at what a lot of training does to you," I answered, "That and I hid my true power until we started fighting"

"Your true power hasn't been unleashed. It's hiding in the Devil blood"

"At least you figured out what I am"

"But then again, I'm not using my full power"

Okay, now that was scary. He was able to defeat Vegeta without using his full power

"Let me guess, it's hiding somewhere in that Ogre blood of yours"

"I had no idea that you knew what I was"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go into a fight blind. You dumb-ass"

Green light appeared in Brolpachi's spare hand. He swung the ki blast towards me, but my other arm shot up, blocking the strike and letting the ki blast going flying off somewhere

"Nice try," I said

I slammed my knee into his chest, grabbed his arm and twisted myself under it, before kicking him in the chest. Brolpachi flew back, landing on his feet. I raced after him, sparks appearing in my hand, as Brolpachi began charging up an attack. I lunged, swinging my arm, as he fired his ki blast. I got hit, flying into the air, but my lightning bolt had struck Brolpachi, making him fall to his knees, as I landed on my knees

"So, let's stop playing," I said, "We stop holding back and go all out. What do you say?"

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," Brolpachi grinned, standing up, "But then again, I was gonna use this anyway"

"Come on, show me what you got, Poncho"

Brolpachi squared himself, as a golden aura appeared around him. Energy was rolling off him, as he began powering up. I simply stood back and watched, wanting to see what he would do with his power

Brolpachi's body began to transform, spikes growing larger, as his skin changed colour, turning from pale white to dark, murky brown. His fingers ended in claws; as his body grew larger and shifted shape to make way for the large reptilian tail and the large bat-like wings growing from his back. His face bulged out into a snout filled with razor-sharp teeth, his eyes glowing green and his golden hair sticking out in large spikes. Energy exploded off his body, as I crossed my arms

"Now that look is so much better for you," I said, "Makes you a hell of a lot uglier than before, but better for you"

"Like what you see?"

"You just sit back and watch the show," I said, "I'm taking the stage now"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	21. 21: Jinarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JINARANG**

I felt the power flowing through my veins, just waiting to be used

I tapped into the Devil blood, feeling it rush through me, as the transformations took place. My teeth itched as fangs grew, while tattoos appeared on my forehead and chest. My fingers turned into claws, as the gauntlets become demonic-like. Horns burst forth from my skull, pointing forward, as pain ran through my back. I growled and forced the two pairs of black-feathered wings out, spreading them out wide

"Impressive," Brolpachi growled

"Well, it's a lot more impressive looking than yours," I grinned

"Well then, shall we?"

Brolpachi spread his wings and flew at me. I spread mine and flew at him, ducking under his punch and ramming my fist into his diaphragm. I heard the exhaling of air, as I then slammed my fist into his face, before kicking him in the sternum. Brolpachi skidded on his feet to a stop, before breathing a jet of fire

"Holy shit!"

I flew out of the way, before getting collected by the Ogre/Saiyan combination, smashing through a building wall and coming out of the other side. I drove my elbows into his back, right between the wing joints. He let go of me, before grabbing me by the head and slamming my face down onto his knee. My vision was blurred, as his fist sunk into my stomach, winding me, before he slammed his tail into my waist

I fell from the air; my vision clearing and seeing him dive down after me. I fired a laser beam from the jewel in my forehead. He dodged the beam, as I swung my fist, shooting a telekinetic blast. He didn't see it coming and got collected in the torso. I twisted around, spreading my wings and stopping my fall, before flying back up towards Brolpachi, driving a kick into his jaw. He flipped over and brought his hands together onto my head, sending me flying down again

I threw a punch, lightning bolts flying off my fist and striking Brolpachi. He caught me with a ki blast, as a second, larger ki blast slammed into me. I continued falling, as Brolpachi came down and slammed into me, punching me several times, before kicking me away. I slammed into the ground with such force; the whole place shook as if an earthquake had struck. Groaning in pain, I got to my feet and looked up, seeing a massive green energy ball flying at me. I caught the ball with my hands, but the power contained was too much and it ended up exploding, wiping out buildings in a two hundred-metre radius. I ended up being buried about fifty metres underground, beneath all the rubble, blood running from cuts all over my body

"Well, I wasn't expecting that one," I muttered to myself

All the rubble surrounding me were suddenly destroyed, as Brolpachi appeared, hovering above me

"Nice move, that one," I groaned

I could feel the Devil blood repairing all the minor injuries and my power starting to return. If only I could delay him long enough for me to attain my full power once again. He began floating closer, charging up a ki blast in his hands

"If you wait another minute, I'll be ready to continue," I said

"No waiting. I'm gonna finish you once and for all," he growled, raising his hands

"Wait a minute"

"Die!!"

My full power restored, I teleported out of the way of the ki blast, reappearing behind Brolpachi and kicking him towards my last position, as the ki blast landed and exploded. I flew out of the way, while Brolpachi was caught in the centre of his own attack. I turned around, firing a laser beam into the explosion, causing a second minor explosion. Dust flew everywhere, as Brolpachi came flying out of the ground

"Oh, you think you're funny, do you?"

"Funny ha-ha or funny peculiar?"

"I'm gonna crush you!"

I drew my hands back, charging up my demonic energy, as Brolpachi flew at me. As he got closer, he raised his fist, which was glowing green. He swung his fist, but my attack was finished and I got there first, slamming my fist into his chest. His ki blast went flying somewhere, as Brolpachi shot across the sky, smashing through a standing skyscraper and falling. The skyscraper came crashing down, as I shot after the falling Brolpachi

He twisted his body, falling down feet-first and landing on the roof of a moving semi-trailer. I flew down and landed, dodging his punch, slamming my elbow into his sternum, before delivering two right punches to his chest and swinging my left leg towards his face. He caught my leg, but I jumped and spun, kicking him in the face with my other leg and landing. Brolpachi growled, as I lashed out with two right kicks. He blocked both kicks, punching me in the chest and throwing me off the truck

I flew back and slammed into him, breaking through the trailer and landing inside, destroying whatever cargo was held. With my night vision, I was able to see him and delivered the Kazama Style Five-Hit Combo, disabling him as I lunged with a Hunting Hawk. Brolpachi went flying out of the trailer, smashing through the cab and destroying it, as I flew out after him, using my telekinesis to lift the destroy semi-trailer up and toss it at the Saiyan

He flew over it, as I flew at him and swung my fist. He blocked and kicked me in the chest. I slammed into the road, as a car swerved around me, driving into a parked car and flipping. I got up, dodging Brolpachi's feet and lashing out at his ankle. He simply changed his stance, as a mouth appeared in his chest, which began glowing. I drove my fist into the mouth, my fist coming out through his back. Brolpachi groaned in pain, as the blood began running down my arm

"Yeah, how do you like that?"

Blood dripped off Brolpachi's lip, but he wiped it away and began grinning

"Okay, I'm not liking the look of that"

Brolpachi grabbed my arm and removed it from his body, before kicking me away. I slammed into a light pole, snapping it in half, as I struck the pavement. I got to my knees, seeing the wound was closing up. Brolpachi roared with laughter, shooting a fireball from the mouth in his chest. I leapt over it, as Brolpachi came flying up at me. I dodged his punch, but scored a kick to the chest, smashing through the glass windows of a pawnshop. I came to a rest against the front counter, as the shopkeeper ran outside, just as Brolpachi stepped inside via the front door

"At least you have some sort of manners"

I felt a tingling sensation inside me and knew that wasn't good. My time was running out. I got to my feet, as Brolpachi raised his fist

"Hey!"

Brolpachi whirled around, as my power drained and I felt myself splitting into two

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	22. 22: Scorpion and Asuka

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

I had watched the furious battle between Brolpachi and the warrior named Jinarang, who was the fusion result of Jin and Hwoarang. The rest of the warriors and myself were positioned around the battle scene, watching the fight and waiting for the moment to jump in and assist. To my surprise, Jinpachi was able to match Brolpachi blow for blow, even when they had both transformed and grew very powerful

I gave chase when the battle was taken across the city into a busy part, where the civilians quickly ran away when Brolpachi and Jinarang arrived. I was able to catch up to them in the pawnshop, distracting Brolpachi with a shout, as Jinarang turned back into Jin and Hwoarang

"Whoa, how did it go?" Hwoarang asked, before seeing Brolpachi, "Holy shit!"

I punched Brolpachi in the face. He gave me a look, before kicking me in the chest. I broke the door down as I went flying out into the street. I sat up, groaning in pain as I held a hand to my ribs. I had a feeling a couple might have been broken. As I got to my feet, Jin and Hwoarang came flying out of the pawnshop, as if they had been thrown out. Jin rolled onto his feet, as Hwoarang groaned and sat up

"We fought that guy and survived?" Hwoarang said in amazement

Brolpachi came out of the shop, destroying most of it, as he advanced on us

"Buster Cannon!"

A blue energy blast slammed into Brolpachi, but he remained standing, as he threw a ki blast at Super Saiyan 2 Trunks. The young Saiyan flew out of the way, as he landed beside us. I stretched my arms, feeling that the ribs had been repaired

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"They're coming," Trunks answered

Brolpachi breathed a jet of fire at us. We all dived out of the way, as I summoned a tower of flames beneath him. He laughed the attack off, as a rain of ice suddenly appeared out of the ground beneath him, freezing his legs solid in ice

"About time," I said to Sub Zero

"Sorry"

Brolpachi smashed the ice off his legs, as three laser beams drilled into his chest, followed by a large, purple energy beam. Kazuya, Asuka, Ashe and Vegeta landed around us, as Brolpachi roared in anger. I looked around and saw Gohan, Goten and Pan arriving, as three cars pulled up, dispelling Kitana, Sonya, Jax, Cage, Sareena, Jun, Liu Kang, Jade, Paul, Nina, Lili, Steve, Christie and Yoshimitsu

"How's it going?" Cage asked

"Join in, the fun's just starting to begin," Hwoarang answered

"Do you really think you can take me on and survive?" Brolpachi asked

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Jin said, as he transformed into Devil Jin

He flew at Brolpachi and swung his fist, missing as Brolpachi sank his fist into his stomach. Sub Zero threw a fireball, which Brolpachi threw Jin into, before kicking Kazuya back and tail-swiping Trunks. Vegeta fired a ki blast, which Brolpachi avoided, as he flipped and landed a double kick onto the eldest Saiyan, before turning and backhanding Sareena. Sonya and Cage both landed a kick and a punch respectively, but Brolpachi knocked them back with a swing of his arm, before delivering a right hook to Asuka's face, throwing her through the air

This had all happened with about a minute, surprising me because of Brolpachi's speed, strength and power. But I didn't let this deter me as I ran in and delivered an axe kick to Brolpachi's head. He punched me in the chest, sending me flying. I landed on my shoulders, skidding along the road, before coming to a stop. Getting up, I watched as Brolpachi fought against everyone with complete ease, fighting them off without breaking a sweat. He was like an unstoppable train

"Man, we are so fucked," I said

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**ASUKA**

I slammed my elbow into Brolpachi's shoulder and got sent flying because of it. Rolling onto my feet, I fired a laser beam, which just missed the creature, before flying at him again. I dodged his high kick and swung my leg at his feet. I succeeded in sweeping his feet out from underneath him, as Hwoarang came in with his Hunting Hawk move. Brolpachi landed on his feet, as Yoshimitsu slashed at him with his sword. Brolpachi parried the ninja's strike and kicked him in the back

Paul attacked with a Shredder, as Nina did her Sadistic Cupid move. Brolpachi blocked Paul's kicks, but got struck by Nina. He did a pirouetting kick, knocking the pair aside, before dodging Gohan's ki blast and striking him with one of his own. Scorpion and Sub Zero came in at his sides, but Brolpachi held his hands out, blasting the two ninjas away with twin energy beams. Goten took the chance to hit Brolpachi in the back with an energy beam, as Jin flew in and punched Brolpachi. I joined my brother, kicking the creature in the stomach. He struck us both and I landed hard on my back, tearing my right wing. Hissing in pain, I resumed my human form, before getting to my feet

Brolpachi was beating the hell out of everyone. I watched as Father slammed his fist into Brolpachi's face, as Mother hit him with an energy ball. Brolpachi spread his wings and took off into the air, gathering energy into his hands, before firing the beam down at us. Gohan countered the blast with his Kamehameha Wave, blasting it back towards Brolpachi, who moved out of the way and let the two energies fly off into the sky

"How the hell are we going to defeat him?" I asked

"Just give it all we've got," Father answered

"It's not easy. He's too powerful. Why the hell did Jinarang have to goad him into it?"

"Well, I know it had nothing to do with me," Jin said, "It's all Hwoarang's influence"

"Hey!"

"Here he comes," Mother called

Brolpachi roared and came flying down, landing and swiping Scorpion aside, before driving his fist into Liu Kang's chest, sending him flying, as Jade came with a kick. Brolpachi swept her feet out with his tail, while punching Paul in the face. Steve drove his fist into Brolpachi's stomach, only to be smacked across the road, as Ashe snapped a light pole off its base and slammed it onto Brolpachi's head, bending the steel greatly. Brolpachi ripped the pole out of his hands and smacked him across the face. Ashe went flying into a building wall, as Goten struck Brolpachi with his Kamehameha Wave

Hwoarang landed a kick on Brolpachi's chin, only to be dropped to the ground by his hammer fist. Yoshimitsu suddenly ripped through Brolpachi's flesh with his sword, just as Jax slammed his metallic fists into Brolpachi's back and Christie landed a roundhouse kick. Brolpachi roared and held himself together, creating a wave of energy that blasted everyone back

A large gold energy beam slammed into Brolpachi's side. He growled and faced Vegeta, who was busy charging up another energy attack. The creature flew towards the Saiyan, but Sub Zero shot an iceball that froze his wings, bringing him down, as Father and Mother struck him at the same time with a laser beam and energy blast respectively

"Now, we're gonna finish this," Vegeta said

He flew up into air, holding his right hand out and charging up an attack. Brolpachi flew up after him, but Jin flew up after him and kicked him in the stomach, as Trunks flew in from behind and kicked him in the back

"Why don't you come down and play?" Jin asked, "It's more fun down here"

Brolpachi slammed his elbow onto Jin's shoulders, throwing him towards the ground, as Trunks dodged his backhanded elbow and lashed out with a kick. Brolpachi caught his leg and threw him through the air, as Goten and Pan slammed into Brolpachi, punching and kicking, but their blows were blocked every time until they were knocked back towards the ground

"Vegeta better have a plan that works," Hwoarang said from beside me, "Otherwise, we are so gonna be fucked"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	23. 23: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I punched Brolpachi and stepped back as Hwoarang came in with a powerful kick, as I delivered a right hook and a left kick. Hwoarang followed up with two left punches and kicks, as Brolpachi smacked us down and kicked us aside like we were nothing

"Man, this guy isn't easy to crack," Hwoarang said

"I agree, but we've got to distract him from Vegeta"

"Easier said than done"

Liu Kang attempted a flying kick, but Brolpachi grabbed him by the leg and used him to strike Scorpion, Goten, Ashe and Jax, as Paul and Yoshimitsu attacked at the same time. Brolpachi threw Liu Kang aside and took on the pair head-on, ramming into them and barrelling them over. I fired a laser beam at his head, before throwing a small lightning bolt. Brolpachi came at me, as Trunks fired his Finish Buster

Brolpachi took off into the air, avoiding Trunks' attack, before hitting him with a powerful energy blast of his own. Trunks soared through the air and smashed into a building, a cloud of dust bursting out from the building. Sub Zero slashed Brolpachi twice with his Kori Blade, as Brolpachi swung his fist towards him. Sub Zero did a little backflip, leaving a clone made of ice behind him. Brolpachi growled when his arm froze solid, kicking Sub Zero in the chest, as Sareena threw a large knife at him

"How long is Vegeta gonna take?" Hwoarang asked

"As long as it takes for the right moment," I answered

Asuka slammed her elbow into Brolpachi's face, as Nina came in from behind with a Geyser Cannon kick, launching Brolpachi into the air. Hwoarang leapt up and attacking with his Hunting Hawk move, as I slammed my right fist into Brolpachi's left rib cage when he landed, spinning him through the air

Brolpachi landed on his feet, pushing Jade aside, before lunging at Cage and knocking him down. Scorpion swung his Mugai Ryu sword, cutting into Brolpachi's waist, before being punched through the air. Goten and Trunks kicked Brolpachi at the same time, as Father hit him in the face with a laser beam. Brolpachi pushed Goten and Trunks away, before breathing a jet of fire at Father and throwing a ki blast at Sonya. Jax took the blow for her, as Sareena rushed in with her demonic speed and delivered five kicks to the Ogre/Saiyan combination

"We need some way to weaken him before Vegeta can blast him," I said

"Oh yeah, how?" Hwoarang asked, "The guy's practically unkillable"

I watched as Scorpion and Sub Zero attacked Brolpachi with their swords, as an idea came to me. I quickly turned back to human and ran towards the nearest payphone booth that hadn't been destroyed

"What are you doing?" Hwoarang asked

"Gonna make a phone call," I answered, "Got change?"

Hwoarang punched the phone, breaking the case and spilling change onto the ground. I gave him a look

"That's how I used to do it. Only I didn't punch it"

I got the change I needed and made the phone call, before heading back to the battle. Vegeta was slowing charging up his attack, waiting for the right moment. I changed into Devil and spread my wings, flying up to fight Brolpachi who was busy battling against Gohan and Pan

"Hey, ugly!" I shouted

Brolpachi looked at me and snarled, before flying down at me. I delivered an uppercut to his jaw, as my twin flew up and kicked him in the back. Brolpachi whirled around, swinging his fist at Ashe, who ducked and drove his elbow into his diaphragm. I shot a laser beam into his back, as Ashe did a twisting flip, kicking Brolpachi in the head and sending him back towards the ground, as I flew down and landed. A car pulled out, as Julia got out, carrying my pair of swords, as well as Father's sword

"You made it," I said, getting my swords from her

"Yeah, I did"

"Thanks for this. Now, I want you to head back home and stay there"

"Why can't I be part of this fight?"

"I need someone to look after Akira, okay?"

"Okay"

I gave Julia a quick kiss, as she got back into her car and drove off

"Father"

He turned around, as I threw his sword to him, before drawing my pair

"Let's begin"

Father and I flew at Brolpachi, swinging our swords. Brolpachi weaved amongst us, avoiding the blades, until Mother hit him with an energy blast. Father drove his sword through Brolpachi's back, as I impaled him through the chest with both swords. Brolpachi roared and knocked us back, before spreading his wings and flying upwards

"Vegeta, get that ready now!" I shouted

Brolpachi clasped his hands together, as they began glowing green. The energy ball got bigger and brighter, until it was as large as the giant donut atop the donut shop; and still getting larger. Vegeta's attack was getting larger, as a white glow appeared around him. Brolpachi roared and launched his energy meteor

"Gohan, Goten, your Kamehameha," I said

Using what telekinesis I had, I struggled to hold the meteor off, as Gohan and Goten launched their energy beams into it. Father, Mother, Ashe and Asuka assisted with laser beams, as Pan and Trunks added the final ingredient. The meteor flew back at Brolpachi, as Vegeta unleashed his Big Bang Attack. The two massive energies engulfed Brolpachi. He screamed, as his flesh was torn from his skeleton and the unstable energies exploded, destroying the surrounding area in a one-mile radius. Just before the blast went off, we all left as fast as we could, watching as the city block got levelled as if it had been struck by a nuclear warhead

Once it was over, we stopped running, looking back at the crater that had been created as a result. Smoke was seeping from the ground; while the clouds of dust settled down once the buildings had finished crashing

"We finally did it," Asuka said

I saw Ashe standing near the edge of the crater, his hands held out and his eyes closed. It looked like he was either meditating while standing up or summoning something

"Ashe, what are you doing?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled

"Brolpachi's power will be mine"

He turned back to the crater, as I lunged at him, tackling him around the waist and tumbling into the crater. As we rolled down deeper into the crater, we traded blows with each other, until we finally reached the bottom and got to our feet

"This is where it ends," I said

"No, this is where you end," Ashe growled

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	24. 24: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

We stared at each other for what seemed like a very long time

"So, that was your whole agenda?" I asked, "Help us destroy Brolpachi and then hopefully take his power for your own gains"

"I never got the chance to take the power from you or Asuka all those years ago," Ashe said, his eyes flashing red, "And I knew you wouldn't make it easy for me. But Brolpachi had more power than all of you combined. I couldn't kill him on my own, so I needed help"

"Aw, the self-proclaimed big bad Ashe needed help," I mocked, "You're also gonna get more than just that. An ass-kicking for example?"

"The only ass-kicking done here will be yours, Jinny boy," Ashe growled

"We all know how this is going to end. We'll fight, you'll lose and cry"

"No, we'll fight, _you'll_ lose and die. How does that sounds?"

"Well, let's find out then, huh?"

Ashe grinned like a maniac

"With pleasure"

He flew at me, swinging his fist. I blocked and rolled his arm away, slamming my fist into his face. Ashe staggered back and blocked my two left kicks, before punching me. He followed up with a right hook and a left front kick. I grabbed his leg on the kick and threw him onto his back, before walking over and grabbing him by the throat. His shin slammed into my back, throwing me aside. I rolled onto my feet, as he flipped onto his and turned around

"Why do you repel the power?" he asked, "It feel so good. To do what you want, to have what you want. All you have to do is give in"

"Don't tell me you're gonna try this again?" I asked, "It was lame the first time around, it's even lamer the second time round"

"You're denying your true heritage"

"Besides, I've got everything I want," I continued, ignoring him, "I've got a family, a good life, friends. What more could I ask for?"

"There's the offer to become like a god," Ashe answered, "Come on, don't tell me you haven't felt it. The overwhelming desire to just give in, let it all take over and not have to worry about a thing. Devil offers all this power in return for one small token"

"Losing myself to the evil like you have?" I suggested, "Sorry, but I'm not that thick-headed or brain-dead as you"

Ashe growled, his wings unfurling, as he flew at me. I transformed as well, slamming into him. We rolled across the ground, as I kicked Ashe off me and flipped onto my feet. Ashe swung his fist, but I batted it aside and backhanded him. Whirling around, he went for an axe kick, as I stepped aside and kicked the back of his knee, making him lose his balance as I clotheslined him, dropping him on his back

"I'm older and stronger," I said, "Despite the fact that you've given in to the Devil, you could never defeat me"

Ashe growled and rose up onto his feet swiftly, shooting a laser beam at me. I dodged it, before firing one in return. Ashe spread his wings and flew over it, as I flew after him. We traded laser beams and ki attacks, before landing back onto the ground. Blood ran down on my body, but Ashe was just as bad

"So, how do we finish this?" he asked, "Keep fighting until one of us is dead"

"You could just give up and surrender," I said

"Never"

"You gave in to the Devil. What's the difference here?"

"I will never surrender to you, Jin"

I shrugged my shoulders

"Your loss, Ashe"

He lunged at me and we fought again. This time, the fight was harder. Ashe was fighting with intense fury. It took all of my abilities to stay equal with him, dodging or blocking his kicks and punches, but not all of them. Soon, we were trading blow or blow, block for block, energy for energy, as we kept fighting furiously in the crater. Finally, I was able to slam my fist into his open rib cage when he punched, hearing a bone or two break, before shooting a laser beam at him and drilling it through his chest. Ashe dropped to his knees, as he turned back to human and the red glow faded from his eyes, while blood ran down his chest

"So, I have been finally defeated?" he asked

"It was your choice, Ashe," I said, "You could have resisted, but you gave in"

"Why don't you just kill me? Finish me off? Stop me from coming back?"

"I won't. I can't. And that's my choice"

I turned my back, but stopped and looked back

"You decide what you do now, Ashe. You can keep fighting against me and losing, or you could do something entirely different and do something with your life. The ball's in your court now. Make a choice"

I turned away and spread my wings, before flying out of the crater, surprised to see that everyone had left. I thought that they have stayed, but I knew it wasn't like that with my family. They would have left, not wanting to interfere, despite how much they wanted to

Family

They were important to me. All of them. My parents, sister, wife and daughter. There could be hope for my brother yet. All I have to do is wait and see. I began the flight home, taking it slowly to mull over things. I finally arrived there something like an hour after the fight. Julia was there to greet me at the door

"You're finally home. I was wondering when you'd get back," she cried, pulling me into a hug

"I had to take care of some unfinished business," I said

"I know. Asuka told me. How did it go?"

"He's alive. I'm alive. I gave him a choice: stay on his original path or choose a new road"

"Oh. Well, we can only wait and see what will happen. Now come on, Akira's been waiting for hours to see you"

"Lead me to her"

Julia smiled and led me into the house and into the kitchen, where Akira was sitting at the table, drawing on a piece of paper. She looked up and smiled when she saw me

"Daddy!"

Akira jumped out of her chair and raced towards me, as I knelt down and caught her in a hug. She hugged me back tightly, as I straightened

"I missed you, Daddy"

"I missed you too, baby," I said, "But now I'm back home and I'm staying"

"That's good. Come see my picture!"

I picked up her drawing and smiled when I saw it. It was of our house, with the three of us standing out the front and a little dog next to us. I kinda frowned at that. We didn't have a dog

"See, that's you, that's Mommy and that's me," Akira said happily, pointing us out, "And that's our little puppy. Daddy, can we get a puppy?"

I looked at Julia, who just shrugged, before looking back at Akira

"Sure thing, honey. We can get a puppy"

"Yay"

"But you have to look after it and take it for walks"

"I can do that. I'll look after him really well," she said excitedly

"That's my little girl. I know you will"

I put her down, as she headed back to the table to continue her drawing

Yeah, family is important. And it's the most important in the world to me. I would never give them up for anything. I would do anything for them. I love them very much

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
